You Belong With Me
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: Sequel to Far Away - Sara can't wait to tell Nick some big news, and what will happen throughout her pregnancy? x
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI or any of its characters. If I did, you would know about it. Nick would have swept Sara off her feet a long time ago!

A/N: Hey, my lovely readers. I'm back with a wonderful sequel to Far Away. I must warn you though, I have no real idea where this story is going, maybe it'll come to me as I write this amazing first chapter, set a year after the end of Far Away. Told, once again, from Sara's POV. Enjoy!

I took a deep breath and sat down on the bench. That had been the forth time that week that I'd thrown up. I nervously lay the pregnancy test down beside me. I wanted it to hurry up and tell me, put me out of my misery. I needed to know if I was pregnant again. My hands started shaking and a shiver ran down my spine, sending goose bumps all over my body and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I didn't notice the door open.

"There you are," Catherine announced as she stood in the doorway staring at me. "C'mon, Grissom's waiting for you."

"I can't come now Cath," I said softly. "I don't feel to well."

"Do you have a fever?" she asked as she sat next to me, leaned across me to feel my forehead and glanced at the pregnancy test. "Oh…"

"Oh, is about right," I smiled.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked.

"I don't know yet. I have to wait three minutes. It's turning out to be the longest three minutes of my life," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Have you been trying?" Catherine asked, hesitantly. "I know it's none of my…"

"It's okay," I interrupted. "Yeah, we've been trying. I brought up the subject probably a year ago. We thought about it and decided it's what we both want, but we waited for Liv's first birthday. We've tried three times, this being the third, and so far we've come up short."

"Third time lucky?" she smiled.

"Hopefully," I sighed. "I'm worried it looks like I can only conceive when I'm drunk."

"I'm sure that's not the case. And I know Nicky won't see it that way," she insisted.

"I hope you're right," I nodded.

"Well, I've been here nearly two minutes, so you shouldn't have to wait…," she said, looking down at her watch when she was interrupted by an alarm on my phone, telling us time was up. "As if on cue."

I moved to pick up my pregnancy test but then didn't want to. I didn't want to be disappointed again. That was the wrong attitude for it only being our third attempt, I knew that, but I had had my heart set on wanting another baby, it seemed we were taking two steps forward only to take one step back again.

"You ready to find out?" Catherine asked, noticing my hesitation.

"Nope, not really," I smiled.

"Want me to look?"

"Yes. No. Yes," I stuttered. "No, I have to. I wish you could, but I have to."

"Okay, I'll count you in," she said, taking my free hand. "One… two… three."

I turned the pregnancy test round quickly, so that I couldn't hesitate any longer. I brought it up to my face, and tilted it slightly so Catherine couldn't see. I finally looked at it properly and read it. My heart filled with joy. Positive.

"So, is Olivia gonna be a big sister?" Catherine asked eagerly.

I nodded, slowly at first but then gained speed when it registered in my brain. "Yeah. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" she shrieked. "I told you, third time lucky."

"You were right. I'm pregnant," I sniffled and repeated myself, as tears swelled in my eyes. "I'm gonna be a mum again."

Catherine nodded. "And a great one at that."

"I don't know what to do," I sighed. "Guess we should find Grissom."

"No, what's a few more minutes. Let's face it, if we've got a DB, they're not exactly going anywhere," she smirked. "Just give yourself a minute, let it soak in."

"I can't wait to tell Nick, he might faint," I smiled as tears began to roll down my cheeks. "He's gonna be over the moon."

Catherine was about to open her mouth to speak when Greg came to the door and interrupted our female bonding time.

"So this is where you two have been hiding out," Greg started. "Grissom is not a patient man."

"We're just coming," I sniffled and wiped away my tears.

"Good, but he'll still be angry," Greg pointed out.

"What have we got?" Catherine asked.

"Well, if he hadn't of been tired waiting Sara you would have been with your beloved Nicholas and Catherine you would have struck it lucky with me. But, now I'm with Nick and you two have a 4.19 out in the desert," Greg smirked. "Good luck."

"Greg, I'm not one for believing in luck," I smiled, knowing Catherine would see the irony in my remark.

Greg rolled his eyes and slouched off. On a normal day, I might have given it a second thought but not that day. That day was the day I found out I was pregnant with my second child. I was too excited to think about much else. All my memories of the first few months of pregnancy with Liv came flooding back to me, fresh as ever. I remembered the decisions I had to make, the past I let go of, the pain I went through, the hurt I felt as I left the city that been my home for many years. This time, I knew there was going to be none of that, no secrets, no decisions, no worries. This time I had Nick.

Several hours later:

"So, I was thinking, we could all go out after work one of the days this week, to celebrate," Catherine stated as she stood leaning against her locker, at the end of our long shift.

"I don't know. I can hardly get drunk, can I?" I asked sarcastically.

"We don't need to drink to celebrate," she pointed out.

I was about to say something else when Nick appeared at the doorway.

"Hey you," I smiled.

"Hey," he nodded. "I'm off to get Liv from the crèche round the corner. Meet you outside in 5 minutes?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "See ya soon."

"Far too long for me," Nick smirked and walked away again.

"He looks so happy," Catherine commented. "I take it you have told him you're pregnant again, right?"

"When have I had the time?" I asked rhetorically. "We were busy with our case and he was busy with his, so our paths never crossed all day."

"But you are gonna tell him, right?"

"Of course I am," I raised my eyebrows. "I'll tell him when I get home."

"Have a camera on hand, his facial expression is gonna be priceless," she chuckled.

"Well, let's hope so," I sighed as I closed my locker.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she said.

I nodded and walked away. The second I stepped outside Nick pulled his Denali along side the curb and turned to wave at me. I smiled, knowing that in a few minutes he would have been happier than ever before. I climbed into the passengers seat and instantly turned to see my beautiful 18-month-old.

"Hey baby," I smiled.

"Mummy," Olivia shrieked.

"Oh, hi Sar. I'm fine thanks, how are you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I said hello to you earlier," I pointed out.

"So hellos are rationed now?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Shut up," I insisted as I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. "Am I forgiven?"

"For now," Nick smirked.

"Thank you," I winked.

"Right then Liv," Nick said as he rubbed his hands together then started up the car engine. "What do we do when we're in the car?"

"Listen to the radio," Olivia smiled.

"That's right. And what's our favourite radio station?" Nick asked.

"Country!" Liv giggled.

"That's my girl," he smiled in my direction. "I've trained her so well."

I sighed.

"So, how was your case?" Nick asked.

"Fine, I guess," I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?"

"I honestly don't know if I can tell you, I wasn't paying that much attention," I chuckled.

"Something more important on your mind?" he speculated.

"Something like that," I smirked.

"You wanna tell me?"

"Well, I was gonna wait till we got home but…," I trailed off.

Nick raised his eyebrows. He knew I never liked getting to the point when I told him things, I liked to build up to the big moment, and I thought telling him something like I was expecting his baby was gonna be a big moment.

"I'm pregnant," I smiled, cutting my story short.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, making sure he'd heard my right.

"Yeah, only a couple of weeks," I nodded. "I found out at the start of shift, but I didn't see you so I couldn't tell you."

"Wow. You're sure?" he questioned.

"As sure as the sky is blue and the grass is green," I smirked. "I'm pregnant Nicky."

"Huh," he sighed as he leaned back in his seat, remembering he was driving. "Did you hear that Liv? You're gonna be a big sister."

"A big sister?" Olivia asked. "I want a little sister."

"Mummy might be having a boy, sweetheart. You might have a little brother," Nick pointed out.

"But I want a little sister," Liv sulked.

Thank you for reading. Sorry it's taken me so long to write this, the next chapter shouldn't take as long. Hope the beginning of this story wasn't too predictable. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI.

A/N: Oh my days, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to even start this chapter, guess I've been too busy working out where this story is actually going, so I hope you will be able to forgive me. Thanks again for my reviews. Love you guys!

"Hey. How's my favourite niece?" a voice shouted over from outside our home as we got out the car. "Hi Mummy and Daddy."

"Auntie Bee, Auntie Bee, Auntie Bee!" Olivia screeched and wriggled out of her Daddy's arms to run to her Auntie.

I started to slowly wave to the women stood at the end of the path. "You never said your sister was coming," I whispered.

"I didn't know she was coming," Nick whispered back and smiled awkwardly to his older sister.

"Hey you," Bee smiled as she lifted Olivia up.

"Guess what?" Liv asked, half giggling in her usual toddler way.

"What?"

I'm gonna be a big sister," Olivia smiled, showing off her slightly squinty baby teeth.

"Really?" Bee asked, staring curiously at her little brother.

"Thanks Liv," Nick sighed. "Way to spoil the surprise."

"It's true?" Bee questioned.

"I'm pregnant," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wow. Congratulations," she smiled and hugged me when we got closer. "We knew you could do it Nicky."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nick asked.

"Never mind," Bee rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I really am pleased for you two. And I can already imagine mum's face, she's gonna be so happy."

"Could you not tell anyone yet?" Nick asked. "Just in case, we don't want to jinx it."

"So I'm the first to know?" Bee asked as we stepped inside the house, and Bee set Liv down on the floor and she shuffled off to her bedroom.

"Yes," Nick answered, keeping half an eye on Liv before she disappeared.

"No, actually you're not," I corrected my boyfriend.

"Who else knows?"

"Catherine, but it was an accident," I tried to explain. "She sort of walked in on me waiting for the pregnancy test result to show up."

"You two have a habit of meeting like that," Nick smirked.

"Guess we do," I nodded. "But you're not sorry about the first time, right?"

"Sometimes," he teased.

"You wanna take him back with you?" I turned and asked Bee.

"Nah, we had enough of him growing up," she smiled. "Now it's your turn."

I sighed sarcastically.

"Remind me, why are you here again?" Nick asked his sister.

"I'm here on business," Bee replied.

"Right," he nodded. "Court case?"

"Just finished it. And got the right result, yet again."

I absolutely loved Nick's family. They were just so nice, and like Nicky, maybe too nice. But can a person really be too nice? Not in this case. They were so good to me. I'd only ever met Jillian and Bill when Nick was buried alive, so it was hardly the time for making friends. We've been to visit twice since we'd been together, we just couldn't get the time off. When I did get to meet the whole family, I was blown away, to say the least. But Liv took it all in and enjoyed being passed from Auntie to Uncle, cousin to cousin, Grandma to Grandpa.

The majority of Nick's family had good, stable jobs. Nick once said, 'you can just tell.' And you kinda could. His father being a judge and his mother being a defence attorney set the right example. His eldest sister, Angela a.k.a Angie, is trying very hard to raise 3 children whilst juggling being a private investigator. Next is Emily who's a doctor. Then there's Andrew, Nick's only brother, and he's very proud to call himself a computer games developer. Next is Jacqueline a.k.a Jackie, who's a interior designer. Then there's Annie, a dog trainer. Second last is Bethany a.k.a Bee, who's a lawyer for most of the people of Dallas. And finally there's my Nicky, a highly acclaimed CSI.

Later that day:

"Get up, Nick," I yelled as I hit him with a pillow for fifth time. "We need to go to work. Don't you want your children to be able to do what ever they want to do? Go to college or university?"

"Of course I do," he groaned.

"Get your ass out of bed and get to work then," I raised my eyebrows at him. "Seriously, sometimes you're more of a baby than Liv is."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Mama," Olivia told me as I left the room and walked into the kitchen and she waved her arms in front of me, signalling she wanted up.

"I know sweetheart," I smiled. "Go get your daddy out of bed for me."

Liv skipped off into the bedroom and scrambled onto the bed. "Daddy, wake up," she yelled as she started to bounce on the bed.

"No," Nick protested and scooped Olivia up, sending her flying down next to him, and her infectious laugh echoing throughout the house.

"Sorry about this," I sighed and walked over to Bee who was sat waiting in the kitchen. "He's normally better behaved than this."

"It's fine. Dad used to make Mum so annoyed when he'd encourage us to mess around too much too," Bee smiled. "Guess it's just a man thing."

"If they don't get a move on soon we're gonna be late for work and day-care," I shook my head.

"Well, can't help you there," Bee shook her head. "Would you mind taking me to the airport on your way to work?"

"Sure, we'll take you," I nodded. "If your little brother gets his ass into gear."

"Mummy's gonna be mad," Olivia told her Daddy.

"Sssh. We're just gonna have to hid then," Nick smiled and covered his face with his hands, and his 18-month-old daughter copied.

"Now where, oh where, can my two favourite people be?" I asked sarcastically as I leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom.

"Do you think she can see us?" Nick whispered to Liv.

Liv shook her head and tried not to start giggling again.

"Boo. Found you," I smiled as I got up close to Olivia and ran my hand down her tummy.

She kept her hands over her eyes but rolled over so she was even closer to her father in an attempt to hide behind him. Nick then peaked through his fingers, and I raised my eyebrows at him. He sighed and slouched out of bed, picking Olivia up and keeping her in the same position she was when she lay on the bed, the only difference was that now she snuggled into Nick's chest.

"Come on you," Nick kissed the top of her head. "Enough hiding, Mummy's found us now."

"Okay Daddy," she mumbled into his chest before slowly pulling her hands away from her face and sticking her tongue out at me.

"Go find your shoes and show Auntie Bee what a big girl you are," I told her.

Nick set her down on the ground and she went to find her shoes, and she did what I told her. Her father, on the other hand, turned around to climb back into bed again.

"I don't think so," I crossed my arms across my chest. "Get dressed for work."

"What's wrong with spending 5 more minutes in bed?"

"The fact that you're gonna be late," I pointed out.

"I don't care," he sulked and sat down on the edge of the bed then pulled me closer and onto his lap.

"Yes you do," I protested. "You love your job."

"Well I love you 3 more," he smirked and tried to kiss me.

I smiled, realising he included our unborn baby, then stood up before his lips had a chance reach mine. "I'll kiss you when you get up."

Nick sighed, stood up and started going through our wardrobe for something for him to wear, as I slipped out the room. I'd won again.

"By the way," I turned around again before I completely vanished from view. "I said we'd take Bee to the airport before work. Guess you have even less time now."

Later that shift:

"Hey you two," Greg smiled as Nick and I walked into the break room.

"Hey Greggo," Nick smiled and sat down.

"Grissom here?" I asked.

"I'm here," Grissom announced as he walked in behind us. "Just finished wrapping up another case."

"So nothing else for us tonight?" Catherine asked.

"Not yet, and let's hope it stays that way," Grissom said as he sat down with a pen in his hand, poised to start his crossword.

"Just as well, given your condition," Warrick looked my way.

"My condition?"

"Um, nothing, never mind. Forget I said anything," Warrick insisted as he stared off into space.

"Sara's condition?" Greg asked.

"Nick?" I turned to face him. "You told him?"

"I may have kinda, accidentally, let it slip, yes," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thought we were gonna wait?" I said.

"Wait for what? Greg asked.

"Yeah, well you did tell Catherine," Nick pointed out.

"Tell Catherine what?" Greg asked.

"So that's okay then?" I rolled my eyes.

"We were going find out eventually," Warrick pointed out.

"Find out what?" Greg asked.

"That's not the point," I protested. "So when were you gonna tell me half the lab knew?"

"Sara, it's hardly half," Nick said. "It could be worse, Greg could know."

"Know what!" Greg shouted as he rose from his seat and slammed his hands on the table. "What's going on?"

"Well go on then, you tell him," I sighed.

"It's your thing to tell," Nick pointed out.

"Look, just tell me," Greg insisted.

I nodded for Nick to tell the younger CSI what we had been discussing, along with everyone else who was eavesdropping after Greg's outburst. I sat patiently waiting to hear Nick to tell our friend I was pregnant again.

"Sara's pregnant," Nick beamed with pride.

"Well," Greg sighed as he fell down in his seat again. "I wasn't expecting that."

Thank you for reading. And sorry, again, for the long wait. Hope this wasn't a bad chapter, it's gonna get better soon. Hopefully. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI.

A/N: So sorry, again, for the wait. But this time I have an excuse, I had a chest infection and a cold. I'm almost back to normal so what better way to get me back in the Snickers mood than to write this chapter for you all? Enjoy!

"You ready for this?" Nick asked.

"We're only phoning your mum," I pointed out.

"And the rest of them," he corrected me.

"They were going to have to find out eventually, if Bee hasn't told them already," I insisted.

"I'm sure she hasn't," Nick smiled as he picked up the phone of the hook and sat down next to me and Liv on the sofa.

I started bouncing Olivia slowly and gently on my knee as Nick dialled the number. I was slightly nervous but I knew it had to be done. It felt nice telling people our happy news, I didn't really have that with Liv. But that was my own fault. There was a part of me that thought once everyone knew then I wouldn't have to worry half as much. And that people, specifically Nick, would trust I wasn't going anywhere this time.

"Hello, Stokes residence," Jillian answered the phone.

"Hi mum," Nick smiled.

"Nana!" Olivia shrieked in the background.

"Ssh," I whispered.

Olivia fell silent again and snuggled in closer with her thumb in her mouth. She was one of those little girls who never liked being told off by her mummy or daddy.

"I'll put you on speakerphone," Jillian informed her youngest child.

"Doing the same," Nick smiled and pressed the button that sent his mother's voice, and very other member of his family that had gathered in the living room, echoing throughout our family home. "Hi guys."

"Hey," most of Nick's relatives said back.

"You all there?"

"Of course, Nicky. We barely hear from you, and we need to know how the latest additions to our family are doing," Jillian reminded him.

"Hey Jillian," I said, thinking I should acknowledge I was there. "Olivia would say hello but she's in a sulk."

"She's far too young to be sulking," Bill commented.

"Gra'da," Olivia giggled as she recognised the voice of her only grandfather.

"Hey sweetheart."

"So, Nicky, how's Vegas?" Angie, Nick's eldest sister, asked.

"You know, the usual," Nick sighed.

"Ah," Angie nodded.

"Was there any particular reason you phoned?" Bee asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Can a man not phone his rather large family just to catch up?" Nick asked rhetorically.

"Of course not," Emily, one of Nick's other sisters, commented.

"Thanks Emz," Nick smirked.

"Come on, Nicky. Just tell us," Jackie practically begged her younger brother.

"Yeah, don't leave us hanging," Andrew added.

"Right then, Nick, you'd better tell them. And sooner, rather than later," I insisted.

"Go on then, Sunshine. The stage is yours," Nick smiled.

"Fine. Nick phoned to tell you all that I'm having a baby," I smiled. I would have used the correct words but with Olivia still on my lap I decided against it. "The Stokes clan is forever growing."

"You can say that again," Bill blurted out first. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I smiled, although I didn't think any of them could really here me over the racket emerging from their end of the phone.

"Seems as though everyone's happy," Nick shouted to his mum.

"Yeah," Jillian yelled back. "Everyone approves."

"Well, I am glad," Nick rolled his eyes.

"Why don't Sara and I have a _quiet _and private conversation?" Jillian suggested, putting emphasis on quiet, and not just for our benefit. It was clear who wore the trousers in that household.

"Sure, and you can tell me what it was like being pregnant 7 times," I nodded. "Nick was just about to help Liv with her finger painting, anyway."

"Yah," Olivia remembered, climbed off me and started pulling at her daddy's hand to get him to stand up.

"I'll be there in a second, darlin'," he whispered and ushered her out the room.

I picked up the phone and took it off speakerphone before pressing it against my ear. "Just going to find somewhere quiet," I told Jillian.

Nick sighed as I went to walk past him. "I thought women were suppose to hate their mother-in-laws?"

"But she's not technically my mother-in-law," I winked as walked in the direction of our bedroom.

"Not yet," Nick thought.

"You found somewhere?" Jillian asked.

"Yes, I'm in the bedroom," I replied. "What about you? Where you able to escape all the commotion?"

"Just about," she smiled. "How are you, Sara?"

"I'm fine. A little nervous and obviously excited but that's normal, right?" I questioned.

"You never get used to it," she commented.

"You'd know more than most."

"How far along are you?" Jillian asked.

"Not even a month yet," I sighed. "I know, we should have waited before telling anyone, just to be safe, but Liv went and told Bee the other day when she was here and then we ended up telling everyone at work, so didn't want you guys to be left out."

"Any morning sickness yet?" she inquired. "I never had it bad with the first 6, but with Nicky, I found myself virtually moving into the bathroom."

"It wasn't too bad with Olivia at the start, I did feel constantly sick, got worse after about 6 weeks. I feel the same as I did then, not too ill but knowing it's coming, if you know what I mean?" I tried to explain.

"You never did tell me what it was like being pregnant with Olivia," she stated.

I gulped. "Wasn't much to tell. Surely it was just like every other pregnancy a women has gone through to bring a child into this world? You'd know."

"What was it like?" Jillian asked again, knowing I was avoiding the question.

"Hard, terrifying, confusing, very daunting, and all of the above," I smiled weakly. "The weight I felt on my shoulders as I made the decision to leave was enormous. And the pressure to do what was right by myself, Nick and our baby was even bigger."

"Sara, I'm not judging you," she said in a soft motherly voice.

"Thank you. You're probably the only one who's not," I sniffled as tears swelled in my eyes. "Even Nick has a glint of doubt in his eye."

Jillian sighed. "Not everyone knows what it's like to have a baby, to be faced with several different ultimatums that will shape your baby's life. I don't know what it's like to be a single parent, but Bill and I didn't have this 'perfect scenario' right back at the start."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We got married when I was nearly 5 months pregnant with Angie," she said. "We told the kids we were married before any of them came along so they would have an example to follow."

"Nick always wanted that, to be married first then have kids," I sighed. "And now he's stuck with me."

"Sara, don't put yourself down like that. Nicky loves you, and I'd like to think you loved him just as much," she insisted.

"I do. But I can't help feeling sorry for myself when I see how happy he is with Liv," I sniffled.

Jillian fell silent, not quite knowing what to say, if anything at all. She feared saying something could have been worse than saying nothing. She also knew that my hormones were working in overdrive, pumping through my blood stream, and not helping the situation.

"Can I ask you a question? And I'd like you to answer it honestly," I asked.

"Sure," she answered hesitantly.

"Do you think I did the right thing by leaving without telling Nick?"

"Um…" Jillian thought for a moment. "I think you made the best out of a bad situation. You were protecting your child, and Nick knows that. I understand why you felt you had no choice but to leave but I'd like to believe that Nick would have stepped up to the mark and been there for his daughter."

"Did I do the right thing?" I asked again, not really sure if she totally answered the question.

"Yes, in one word, yes," Jillian sighed.

I attempted to mask the sound of my relieved sobs but I failed miserably. The tears came thick and fast, streaming down my cheeks like blood pouring out a gun shot wound.

"Sorry," I sniffled, remembering I was on the phone.

"It's fine," she said softly.

"So how is everyone?" I asked, averting the subject from myself.

"Good," I answered simply. "How about you three, well four, come out to visit us and see for yourself?"

"Um, I don't know. We'd have to see if and when we can get the time off work," I sniffled again as I continued to rub my eyes.

"We'll be able to celebrate properly and as a family," she pointed out.

"Oh, go on then," I smiled. "I can't guarantee when we'll be able to come out though."

"Just let us know when it's convenient."

"We will," I nodded. "Right then, I'd better go check on Nicky, Liv might have painted him all kind of colours."

"Well that'll be a sight," she chuckled.

"It will. Thank you for listening to me moan, and for answering my question," I sighed.

"You're welcome," said Jillian. "Could I just say goodbye to Nicky before I go?"

"Of course," I sniffled and headed out the bedroom. Glancing at the mirror as I walked past, checking my mascara hadn't run too much, I walked through to the dining room and handed Nick the phone. "Your mother wants to say goodbye."

"Hi mum," Nick smiled.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on your big news 'cause I never really got the chance before," she pointed out.

"Thanks mum."

"Sara's gonna need you to really up your game," she stated.

"Yes mum."

"Pregnancy is not easy for a women, especially as she goes into maternity leave. She'll be bored, lonely and craving your attention, among other things so you can't go out with the boys after work," she insisted.

"No mum."

"You're gonna need to be there for her every step of the way. Yes, she'll be very hormonal and will potentially hate you during the birth but she needs you," his mother continued.

"Of course mum."

"And most importantly, she loves you and she's not going anywhere," Jillian informed him.

"I know mum."

"I love you," she smiled. "Give my love to Sara and Olivia."

"You too mum. I will," Nick rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

"Getting a lecture?" I questioned after hearing the short replies Nick was giving his mother.

"Something like that," Nick sighed. "So, food anyone?"

"You're obsessed," I insisted.

"So what if I am? You're eating for 2 now," he pointed out as he pulled me into his arms for a warm, cosy hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'd just like to apologise in advance. If this pregnancy is gonna be anything like when I was pregnant with Liv, then I can only warn you of what might be coming."

Thank you for reading. I'm not completely sure Nick's mum would think Sara did the right think or not but I hoped you liked it anyway. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I do not own CSI.

A/N: Hey guys, here I am with another update. Hope you like it, I skipped ahead a bit 'cause I thought it was dragging along. Enjoy!

2 months later:

I was just about ready to set off for work when I walked down the hallway and headed for the living room, catching half a glimpse of my 3 month old bump in the mirror. I stopped dead in my tracks and shuffled back a few steps. Gazing into the mirror, I allowed myself to think back just over 2 years and remember doing the exact same thing in my apartment in Denver. I smiled to myself, must have been a mothering instinct in the works.

I surprised myself at how much a actually loved and enjoyed being a mother. You won't know pain like it, but you also thought you could never love someone that much. Boy, was I wrong.

I also had a lot to thank Olivia for. She had been my rock for the best part of 15 months, before I found another one, her daddy. Thanks to Liv, I forgave and forgot for the first time in my life. I understood then, and only then, that life is far too short to live in the past. And so I stopped. I'm working very hard to give Liv the life that I never had, make sure she never feels threatened in her own home, that she knows I will always be there for her and always love her. I know she has a lifetime to live, and I have whatever is left of mine, but I won't let Olivia regret a single day, not through lack of trying, anyway.

"Wha'cha doin', Sunshine?" Nick asked as he stood slightly further down the hallway. "I can see your wheels turning."

"Huh?" I snapped my head up to the voice but didn't, couldn't, quite make out what was said.

"What are you doing?" he asked again, the ends of his mouth twitching ever so slightly at the thought of _his _baby inside me.

"Do you think my bump is too small for 3 months?" I asked thoughtfully but very serious.

Nick had to bite his lip as he realised I was being serious. "No, I'm sure our baby is fine," he smiled.

"See, I don't know. I think Liv was bigger at this point," I tried to justify my worrying.

"You heard my mum; every baby is different," he reminded me and walked closer. "Maybe he's a slow developer, he'll have a growth spurt and catch up. Don't panic about it."

"What makes you think he's a boy?" I asked as I felt Nick's strong arms twist round my waist and his head rest on my shoulder.

"Fine then, maybe _she'll _have a growth spurt," he rolled his eyes and moved his hands and started to gently rub my extended abdomen. "Either way, please don't worry. If this little one is anything like it's big sister, then it'll be just fine."

"You can't call our baby _it _either," I insisted.

"What do you expect my to call 'our baby' then?" he asked.

"Not it," I raised my eyebrows and moved away so he didn't have his arms round me anymore.

Nick sighed. "Oh, so now I'm gonna get the silent treatment 'cause I said it when I'm not allowed to say he or she?"

"Yep," I glanced over my shoulder and winked before continuing on my path to the living room.

Nick shook his head, rolled his eyes and smiled.

"C'mon Liv," I shouted. "Let's get your coat on."

"'Kay mummy," Liv skipped over and into my arms.

"Uh, there might not be many more lifts from me for I while, baby," I winced as I lifted her just above my bump.

"Mummy, I'm not a baby anymore," she insisted. "The new baby is the baby now."

"Oh, sweetheart, you'll always be my baby," I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"And you two will always be my beautiful Princesses," Nick smiled as he came up behind us.

"Say bye daddy," I told Olivia.

"Bye daddy," she repeated and waved her tiny hand. "Daddy not comin'?"

"No, baby. Daddy has to change that ridiculous shirt," I smirked.

"Glad to see you're not still trying to change me," he said sarcastically.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" I asked, and leaned in really close but just to tease him so I turned away at the last second before his lips reached mine.

"Uh, what was that?" he questioned.

"You're in the doghouse, remember?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Nick sighed.

"Oh, and don't forget to talk to Grissom about my maternity leave and the week we want off to visit your parents," I told him.

"Thought you were going to do it?"

"Fine, I'll do that on top of everything else. No wonder my blood pressure is high, can't trust you to do anything," I rolled my eyes. "Oh, but don't be late meeting me outside the locker room for the scan."

Nick sulked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Just take Liv to day-care."

"So you want me out the house now?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Love you," he smiled.

"Love you too daddy," Liv smiled back.

"Mummy's thinking about it," I smirked and closed the door behind us.

Later that day:

"So you definitely think I should speak to him?" Nick asked.

"Well, what will happen to you if you don't?" Warrick raised his eyebrows.

"Good point," Nick sighed.

"And besides, if you speak to Grissom and Sara already has then you haven't lost anything," he pointed out.

"Right, let me finish this and I'll go," Nick nodded, and turned his attention to a torn up shirt in front of him.

"You finish that and we'll have a lead to follow up. If you stopped for a coffee break, 'cause we're not getting anywhere and go and speak to Grissom while you had the time then we could return to our evidence with a clear, open mind to this case," Warrick tried to explain his plan.

"Yeah, okay, I'll go see Grissom… What? Now?" Nick raised his eyebrows.

Warrick sighed in frustration. "Yes now. What are you waiting for?"

"Right, I'll go, now," he nodded, left the layout room and walked towards Grissom's office.

*Knock, knock*

"Come in," Grissom demanded from inside.

"Hey Griss, can I talk to you for a second?" Nick asked, hiding slightly behind the door.

"Of course, Nick. Take a seat," Grissom insisted and pointed to the chair in front of him. "This about your case?"

"No, actually, it's about Sara," Nick said as he sat down.

"Okay," Grissom nodded before standing up and rummaging through one of the drawers of his desk. "I took the liberty of getting copies of all the appropriate documents that will need filling out for the maternity leave. Are you gonna be taking some time off as well?"

Nick looked at him quizzically before nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, all that paper work is there too," Grissom said as he handed over and hand full of sheets. "Anything else?"

"Yes, one more thing. Sara really wants to visit my family in Texas, I do too, and with the baby on the way they're all really excited," Nick explained. "So we were wondering if we could get some time off, it doesn't have to be a week or start tomorrow but as long as we know so we can tell them we're coming it doesn't matter when."

Grissom thought for a moment. "I'll get back to you on that."

"Right," Nick nodded before standing up and retracing his steps. "Oh, and thank you."

Nick and Warrick got on with there case. The torn up shirt really did hold the answer to the case but led them outside of Vegas. By the time they got back from the new crime scene, they still had things that needed doing regarding the case and Nick feared that he was going to miss the time he was suppose to meet the women carrying his child.

"A week in 2 weeks," Grissom said simply whilst passing Nick.

"Come again?" Nick asked with a confused look on his face.

"You can go to Texas for 1 week in 2 weeks," Grissom repeated in a less coded way.

"Oh, thank you," Nick smiled.

Grissom nodded and walked back to his office.

"You get your time off?" Warrick asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, a week in 2 weeks," Nick nodded.

"Good, and we got yet another murderer off the streets," Warrick added.

"Yeah, but now I'm gonna be late for meeting Sara for the scan and she's gonna kill me," Nick sighed, glancing at his watch.

"Well go then," Warrick demanded. "Personally, I prefer you alive rather than dead."

"Thanks, man," Nick smirked. "I owe you."

"Just go," Warrick was on the verge of screaming at his friend.

"I'm gone," he shouted over his shoulder as he jogged to locker room.

"Shit!" Nick exclaimed when he got to the locker room and I wasn't there. "I'm dead. I'm dead."

Meanwhile:

"He's dead. He's dead," I scuffed under my breath as I sat in the waiting room, alone, listening out for the nurse to call my name. "And I know exactly where to hide his body."

Sure enough, moments later my name was called my a lovely, happy looking blonde mid-wife. She showed me to another waiting room and instructed me politely to sit and wait for the technician. I waited for nearly 3 minutes. Part of me expected Nick to burst though the door begging for my forgiveness. No such luck. I tried to let the anger subside, fearing for my unborn baby.

"Miss Sidle?" a voice said my name.

"That would be me," I stood up and smiled.

"Right this way please," the technician pointed down a hall.

I nodded and followed.

Once inside the room, I lay down on the hospital bed without being told, I remembered from last time. I wandered what the mid-wives were like in Vegas, having had my baby in Colorado I had no real idea. But I was looking forward to finding out.

"Right then Miss Sidle, my name is Heather. This appointment is to check on your baby's heart beat and rate and to check everything is okay, is that correct?" she asked.

"I think so, yes," I smiled awkwardly.

"You waiting for someone?" she asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend. He should be here but he probably got caught up at work," I sighed.

"We can wait for him…"

"No, it's fine," I interrupted.

"Okay then," Heather nodded. "I'd like you to lift up your t-shirt please."

"Okay," I nodded and did as I was told.

"Now this is gonna be cold," she informed me as she squirted the gel onto my stomach. She smiled as a picture appeared on the screen and she wriggled the scanner around my stomach to get a better picture. "And that's your baby."

Just when I nearly lost control of the tears in my eyes there was a soft knock at the door.

"Enter," said Heather, who was busy counting the heart beats of my baby, and assumed the person at the door would have been a doctor coming to check up on my progress.

"Sara, I'm so sorry," Nick blurted out the moment he opened the door and saw me. "I got caught up on a case and went to see Grissom about your maternity leave and going to Texas like you asked. God, I'm so sorry."

I thought about being angry with him but I could see how sorry he really was so I allowed myself to forgive him, just this once. I knew how much this meant to him, after not getting to go to any of my scans when I was pregnant with Olivia.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or do you want to see your baby?" I smiled.

"Yeah, of course I do," he nodded, brought over a chair from the corner of the room and sat next to me, holding onto my hand as his eyes widened at the picture on the screen.

"Your baby's heart rate seems normal and beating the right amount of beats, which is obviously very good," Heather smiled. "Your baby is about the right size as well, maybe a little small but as long as you're eating and drinking probably and taking your supplement tablets I have absolutely nothing to complain about, and neither does your baby."

"Thank you," I sighed.

I got cleaned up and Nick and I were out of there within 10 minutes. We walked to Nick's car in silence. I had asked Catherine to drop me off when Nick didn't show up in the locker room at our agreed time. I climbed into the passengers seat as elegantly as a pregnant women could and waited for Nick to get in too so we could get Olivia and go home.

"I'm so sorry I was late," Nick announced as he sat there, not in any real hurry to start up the engine. "But Grissom said we can go visit my parents in a couple of weeks."

I nodded slowly, trying very hard to hide the fact that my eyes were burning with tears. "That's good," I sniffed.

"Sar, I completely lost track of time. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, I promise," he insisted.

I nodded again, this time not even controlling my tears. I started crying, proper, heartbroken tears and I made no attempt to hide them or to stop.

"Oh Sara, please don't cry. I'm sorry," Nick said softly, placing a hand on my knee to show some kind of comfort and compassion in a tin can with wheels.

"It's fine, honestly," I said though my sobs. "That's… that's not why I'm crying."

"Then why are you crying, darlin'?" he asked.

"Because I felt so alone," I sniffled. "Like I did in Denver. And I hated it, I really did."

"You know I'm not going anywhere, right?"

"Yeah, but just for a minute I was doing it all by myself all over again," I sighed. "I know it's my own fault I was alone but I just, I panicked. But you know _I'm _not going anywhere, don't you?"

"Of course," he smiled, moved his hands and placed them on top of mine. "You're not gonna be able to go very far soon anyway."

"True," I nodded and smiled. "Can we go get Liv now and go home."

Nick winked. "Anything for my Sunshine."

Thank you for reading. There is gonna be a little bit of a wait for the next one because I've got a special Valentine's Day Snickers story in the works that will need my attention for a few days. I hope no one minds, the wait shouldn't be too long. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI.

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything! But I'm back, and I hope I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I should warn you, it's a little depressing in places, but funny too. Enjoy!

"Hey," Nick smiled as he walked into the break room to find Catherine, Greg and I sat back doing nothing. "You look busy."

"Oh yeah, swept off my feet," I nodded sarcastically.

"What you doing, exactly?" Nick smirked.

"Reading about how sex when you're pregnant doesn't harm the unborn baby," I replied calmly.

Catherine and Greg turned to face me, with shocked and slightly disturbed expressions on the faces. Nick's was much the same.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Warrick asked, walking in and heading for the coffee pot.

"Probably," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why are you reading about that?" Greg asked.

"It's useful information, scientific information. And I happen to be a scientist," I explained.

"Fancy trying that out later?" Nick smirked. "Merely for scientific purposes."

Warrick nearly choked on his coffee. "Dude! There's a time and a place."

"Nah, you're not getting any for at least 6 months," I winked.

"And then some," Catherine added. "You two are gonna be too busy with a baby and a toddler, let alone anything else, to even have a 5 minute fumble in the back room."

I tried but couldn't stop giggling like a little school girl. I blamed my hormones.

"That how long it takes you, Nick?" Greg teased.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know," Nick scuffed.

"Look, can we stop discussing our sex life now, please? I'm sorry I brought it up," I sighed.

"No, no, I'm intrigued now. And I happen to be a scientist too," Greg smirked.

"So Sara, care to enlighten us on Nicky's performance?" Catherine asked, playfully, before Greg could say anything else.

"I'm not gonna…," I paused as I changed my mind. "…miss out a single detail. Where should I begin? The very first time?"

"Go for it," Catherine shrugged.

"Well…," I began but thankfully Grissom walked in and cut the conversation short.

"Sorry to interrupt, got a rape victim down at Desert Palms. Catherine, Sara? Who wants it?"

"Me," I blurted out first. "I'll take it."

"Okay, I'll meet you there after I've processed the scene," Grissom nodded. "As you were."

I stood up to leave and was halfway out the door when Grissom turned around again.

"Wait, don't you lot have paperwork you should be getting on with?" he asked.

"Yep, we were just saying that, weren't we Nick?" Catherine nodded.

"Uh-huh, we're off to do paperwork now," he replied.

"Good," Grissom smiled before walking off, completely out of sight.

"Now where were we?" Nick asked.

"Off to do paperwork," Warrick smirked. "You said it, man."

Later that day:

"You look pissed," Warrick commented as he saw Nick walking in his direction.

"Nah, I'm fine," Nick sighed, putting his phone back into his pocket. "That was Mrs Maloney."

"Olivia's baby-sitter?" Warrick guessed.

"Yeah. Liv's been sick and crying for her mummy," Nick explained.

"She okay?"

"Uh-huh, but she's been asking for me to go and pick her up," Nick said. "Can you hold the fort while I'm gone?"

"Of course," Warrick nodded. "Give her a hug from me."

"You'll probably be able to deliver that hug yourself later," Nick smiled.

"True," Warrick smirked.

"Can you tell Sara I've gone to pick her up, please?" Nick asked.

"Will do."

Nick left for the day-care, which was really more night-care, centre where Liv was being looked after and had been since I'd come back to Vegas. Nick picked up our little flower and had her back at the lab in just over half an hour.

"Here she is," Nick announced as his very sleepy toddler clung on to him. "You not gonna say hi to Uncle Warrick, darlin'?"

Olivia shook her head.

"I'll live," Warrick smiled. "How about a hug?"

Olivia nodded.

"Come here then," Warrick smiled and held out his arms. "You know, you're my favourite niece."

"She's your only niece, and she's not even really related to you," Nick insisted, as he passed over Liv.

"Shh," Warrick whispered, covering Liv's ears. "She'll hear you."

Nick raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Seriously?"

"Just go and find Catherine," Warrick smirked. "She was looking for you earlier."

Nick nodded. "You wanna stay with Uncle Warrick, petal?"

"Uh-huh," Olivia replied groggily.

"Good girl," Nick smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Come find me or Sara if she starts acting up."

Warrick nodded. "Come on Liv, let's go find someone to annoy."

Nick watched as Warrick and Olivia disappeared towards the garage, probably to annoy Greg. He smiled as he turned around and headed in the opposite direction to find Catherine.

"Hey, Uncle Greg," Warrick smiled as he walked into the garage to find Greg half inside a car. "Having fun?"

"A blast," Greg smirked as he looked up to see who was speaking to him. "Hey Liv. Why's she here?"

"Crying at day-care. Daddy had to come and get you, didn't he?" Warrick asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Poor thing," Greg stated. "But, dude, she can't be in here. This place is hazardous enough to us professionals, let alone for a little girl. Sara would hurt you real bad and Nick would finish you off if something happened to her."

"You're right," Warrick sighed. "Where do you suggest I go?"

"Well, seen as you're in such a helpful mood you can take these to DNA for me," Greg smiled and handed Warrick some swabs.

"Fine," Warrick rolled his eyes. "Back the way we came."

Warrick turned on his heels and headed back to virtually the same spot he was stood in when Nick handed over Olivia. He walked into the DNA lab to find the aforementioned man stood chatting to Wendy.

"Fancy meeting you here," Warrick stated.

"Yeah. Thought you were going to see Greg. Liv being naughty already?" Nick asked.

"No, of course not. Greg insisted that the garage was no place for a little girl and that if she got hurt I'd be dead, so he gave me samples for Wendy," Warrick explained.

"Great, more work," Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks again," Nick smiled.

Wendy nodded.

"Uncle Wa'ick?" Olivia spoke up for the first time, she seemed to have perked up a bit.

"Yes sweetheart."

"Down?" she asked.

"What do you say?" Nick questioned.

"P'ease," she grinned.

Warrick placed her carefully down on the floor next to him. Compared to the 3 adults in the room, specifically Warrick, she was as tiny as an ant, and she felt like it.

"Thank 'ou."

"So, did you see the highlights of Lakers game last night?" Warrick asked.

"They were robbed," Nick stated.

I know. I'm glad I didn't go now, would have wanted my money back," Warrick sighed.

"Yeah. Must be really frustrating for the players though," Nick continued.

"I bet…"

"As fascinating as this is, being distracted from my work and listening to a male bonding session but where's Olivia?" Wendy interrupted.

Both men snapped their necks in the direction of the doorway, where Olivia had once been stood but was now no where to be seen. A wave of panic came over Nick and his heart began to beat 10 to the dozen. His eyes filled with worry and his body with anger. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to his little girl.

"Calm down. I'm sure she's fine," Warrick tried to reassure him after sensing the tension in his body.

They both simultaneously stepped out into the hallway, looking left and right several times looking for Liv. Warrick decided to walk in one direction, towards the garage again in case Liv had wanted to see Greg, while Nick walked towards Grissom's office.

"Uh-oh," Olivia said after bumping into someone's legs. "Eck'ie."

"Hello Olivia," Ecklie smiled.

Nick turned the corner to see his tiny daughter at the foot of the day shift supervisor. He sighed in relief.

"Olivia Ann Stokes," he smiled but his words were firm. "What have I told you about running off? Uncle Warrick and I were very worried. Come here."

Olivia stuck out her bottom lip and stared at the floor. She didn't mean to wander off but there's not much that can grab a 21-month-old's attention at the best of times, let alone a crime lab where she doesn't know what anything is.

"Olivia, I think you should go to your daddy," Ecklie whispered.

Olivia nodded and ran into her daddy's open arms.

"Don't you run off like that again, Princess," he smiled and lifted her up.

"Kay," Liv muffled into Nick's neck.

"Thank you," Nick mouthed to Ecklie who nodded before walking away.

"Oh, good, you found her," Warrick smiled as he joined them.

Meanwhile:

Grissom and I were walking through the corridors of the lab, discussing the minor details of our case. Thanks to Greg who collected the evidence from the car, Warrick who transported it to the DNA lab and Wendy who had processed it and ran it through CODIS we got another rapist off the streets. The idiot was in the system, I couldn't get my head round that.

"I'm gonna go and see our vic, Molly, later and let her know her attacker is gonna go away for a long time," I informed Grissom as we walked into his office.

"Ah-huh," he mumbled.

"I'm just glad she had the strength and courage to go to the hospital and report what happened. It's estimated 60% of all rapes and sexual assaults in the United States go unreported to the authorities," I sighed. "These people don't deserve to get away with it."

I waited for Grissom to nod and agree, mumble something at least, but no, he wasn't paying any attention, his nose too far inside a book.

"Grissom, you hear any of what I just said?" I asked.

"Sorry, but can this wait? I have things to do," he said, rather coldly.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't need to complain to you anymore. I have Nick for that, right?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Sara, that's not what I…"

"You know what? I wasn't actually looking forward to going to Texas for the week, I thought I'd be happier here with the closest people I can call family, but no, you had to spoil that too," I snapped. "I'm gonna walk away now. You're not gonna see me again until next week. And I'm gonna make sure I have fun and enjoy myself, with the disappointment you call Nick and the accident you call my daughter!"

Thank you for reading. Just a bit of hormonal drama to lighten the mood. And all facts in this story are real, so yes there will be more. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI, any of the characters or cast.

A/N: First of all, thanks for my reviews, much appreciated. And secondly, I should probably give you a heads up, you may have to think back to chapter 2 when there was a brief sum up of some of Nick's siblings, now for the rest… Enjoy! x

I stormed home after that, demanding Nick follow me. He definitely didn't argue, I think I scared him. I jumped into action the second I stepped through the front door, throwing the last few essentials into travel bags, nearly making Liv cry after screaming around the house how much I hated Grissom. I didn't know why I was so upset, Grissom hadn't really said anything and what he had said wasn't uncommon for Grissom yet I couldn't stop myself from exploding in anger.

Roughly 4 hours later we landed in Dallas Airport in Texas. It was a relief, to say the least. I was just so glad to be away from Las Vegas, even if it was only scheduled for one week. And it wasn't just due to my slight overreaction to Grissom, everyone had been irritating me. And sadly that meant poor Nicky had to suffer. He always did. He put up with so much from me, even more sometimes when I wasn't pregnant.

I came back down to reality as Liv started jiggling around in my arms, so I placed her on the floor and she took her daddy's hand. She was super excited to be seeing the other half of her family, the half that were actually related to her. Being nearly 2 years old, we were proud to say she had almost all the names of her aunties, uncles and cousins sorted and she was ready to impress whomever she could.

After collecting our luggage we headed in the direction of the entrance of the airport, speculating who would be outside to pick us up, call it a break down in communication.

Nick bent down next to Olivia and pointed just ahead of us. "Look who's over there, angel."

"Uncle Addy," she smiled, and started to walk quickly towards her only real uncle.

Okay, Olivia had got every name but that one. Andrew, Nick's older brother, had been Uncle Addy to Liv since she could talk and it just sort of stuck. Some of his other nieces and nephews had started calling him that too. And I could have sworn I heard some of the adults, even his own mother, call him Addy out of habit.

"Hiya," Addy smiled.

"So you pulled the short straw then," Nick joked.

"Something like that," Andrew shrugged before giving his little brother a manly hug. He then turned to me, looking me up and down. "Wow, you really are pregnant."

"I wasn't lying," I nodded, and moved in for that friendly hug every member of his family dished out without fail.

"Come on, mum's dying to see you 3," Addy smiled, lifting up Olivia to carry her to the car. "You think I'm exaggerating? I'm not. She'll kill me if we're even a minute longer than expected."

"We best stay here then," Nick smirked.

"Funny," Addy rolled his eyes.

I sighed as we made our way to the car. After only a few minutes out in the fresh air I knew I had to make a mental note to buy more sun cream, way more. It was so incredibly hot. Vegas has it's heat waves but this was a whole new level of heat. My guess, it equalled the Sahara desert, and I wouldn't have been surprised if I was right.

Thankfully, we arrived at Nick's family home within 20 minutes. It must be a mother thing, because the second I opened the car door to step out Jillian came bounding out the house followed by a few of her grandchildren.

"Nicky!" Jillian exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi, mum," Nick smiled politely.

"Sara," she turned her attention to me. "How are you?"

"You know, okay," I smiled. "What about yourself?"

"Forget about me," she insisted. "We need to get you out of this heat."

"No, really, I'm fine…," I tried to tell Jillian but she was having none of it. She gently took me by the arm and guided me inside, I looked back at Nick, only to see him being ambushed my his nieces and nephews.

All I could hear was the voices of children aged between 16 and as young as 1 years old screaming for there Uncle Nicky. He has a total of 10 nieces and 8 nephews, who all adore him. The eldest is Jessica or Jessie, depending on her mood, who is the daughter of Angie and her former husband, Kevin. They also had Zack, 13, and Amy, 7, before getting divorced after 17 years together. Emily and her husband, Aaron, are parents to Ciara, 15, Logan, 12, Hannah, 9, and Luke who's 3. Andrew has been married to Amanda for 10 years and have Cody, 8, Jacob, 6 and Harry, 3. Jackie and Will have been together since high school but still haven't got round to getting married. Their 4 children are Megan, 14, Nathan, 10, Gabby, 4 and Ivy, 1. Annie is happy with her husband, Jack, and their 2 kids, Robyn, 9 and Carrie who's 7. Finally, there's Bee, her husband Jonathon and their 6 year old twins, Ava and Aiden. Yep, that's a hell of a lot of names and faces to remember.

Later that day:

"Everyone," Jillian's voice echoed off every wall in the house. "Food's ready!"

A stampede of hungry people of all shapes and sizes was formed in the hallway of the huge house as they all headed in the same direction; to the kitchen!

The sudden silence followed by an abundance of chatter between adults, groaning between teenagers and squabbling between children was the normal thing to happen next at the dining table as family members sat down to eat. I was pretty used to it now, even after only a few visits. But apparently that was one of the things every member of Nick's family liked about me, the fact that it didn't effect me, that I wasn't shocked or surprised at how close they all were. I like to think Liv and I slipped right in.

After about 30 minutes of banter exchanged between siblings, whether they be the first generation or the second, and enough food disappearing to feed a small army, everyone was very content.

"You okay?" Nick leaned over and asked me.

"Yep," I smiled. "I'm fine."

"You look a little flushed," he commented.

"That's not exactly my fault, is it? Have you seen how many people are in this room?" I asked.

"Yes, I have. And we wouldn't want you to overheat," he continued. "We'll stand out on the deck and get some fresh air."

"You just want to get out of helping tidy up," I stated.

"Two birds, one stone," Nick shrugged before standing and helping me up too.

We made our way to the patio doors at the end of the room. I turned around just before we stepped out, just to make sure Olivia was being supervised by an adult. The fresh air was heaven. Clearly I was warmer than I initially thought. Nick and I leaned against a railing and stared out at the setting sun in the late-afternoon sky. It was a pretty pink colour, with a hint of orange in places. I couldn't help but think of a casino sign with similar colours. Typical.

"You not gonna speak to me then?" Nick asked.

"We came out here to get fresh air, you never said anything about a conversation," I pointed out.

"Well then, let me do all the talking," he smiled, kneeling down on one knee.

I gulped and turned to face Nick full on, taking a small step back so I could see his face over my baby bump as he took out a small black ring box from his pocket. He opened the box carefully and painfully slow for my likely to finally reveal the most stunning ring I'd ever seen. It was so beautiful, and so very sparkly even in the fading light. The ring had 3 set diamond stones, the middle one being the biggest, and 4 smaller diamonds either side, easily 1 carat of just diamond, all set on top of a white gold band. I was lost for words.

"I know we haven't really discussed this, at all, but it's been almost all I've been thinking about for the past couple of weeks. It's been quite a while since we met, you and I, and I've always likes you, always. Now, over a decade later, here we are, doesn't time fly when you're having fun? But having fun isn't enough anymore, I want to make it official, I want to make us official. I want to do this, I want to spend the rest of my life you. I love you, very much," Nick tried to explain, fumbling his words slightly. "So, Sara, will you do me the greatest honour and marry me?"

"Yes!" I shrieked without a single second of hesitation. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Nicky."

Nick slowly started to stand back up and before he could even start smiling I lunged at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. We kissed for a good minute and a half, only pulling apart so Nick could slip my new engagement ring on my finger.

"This was my grandmother's engagement ring, she gave it to me before she passed away. She instructed me to keep it until I found that someone special. I think that someone is you," he continued, smiling as if he were to stop he'd never be allowed to again.

"You think?" I sniffled.

"I know," Nick corrected himself and pulled me into his strong arms for a well needed hug.

I squeezed my eyes shut, tears still threatening to escape them otherwise. I only opened them when I had the strange feeling we were being watched. And sure enough, we were.

"Looks like we have an audience," I whispered.

Nick let go of me and turned to see his parents, 6 siblings, 18 nieces and nephews and his one and only daughter, for the time being, staring back, smiling like idiots. I could only smile back, I was still in temporary shock.

Nick took my hand and we walked back inside. We were greeted by a wave of applause and cheers, which only made me sob more. But they were happy tears, I assured everyone.

"Come on then, let us see the ring again," Angie insisted after the dust settled.

"Okay," I smiled and proudly showed off my ring.

"It really is stunning," Jackie nodded. "And, God rest her soul, it looks better on you than it ever did on Nana May."

"Thank you," I smiled, trying not to burst into tears again.

"So, you really didn't see it coming?" Annie asked.

"No, didn't have clue," I shook my head, still admiring my new accessory. "I can't believe I didn't suspect a thing."

"That's romantic though," Jackie added. "It wouldn't have been so special or meant as much if you'd have seen it coming."

"I suppose you're right," I nodded, yawning in the process. "I best be off to bed, I think. See you all in the morning."

"Okay," Angie smiled, seeing just how exhausted I was. "Sleep well, if you can."

"Oh, I think I'm gonna get the best nights sleep I've had in a long time," I smirked and walked away.

An hour later:

"So much for that 'best nights sleep'," I mumbled, tossing and turning to try and get comfy. I failed, yet again.

After maybe half an hour of trying to sleep, I gave up. I couldn't get comfy whether I was lying on my back or either side, it was virtually impossible. Perhaps it was because I was in a different bed in a different house but the need for sleep flew out the window. And my baby fidgeting inside me did not help one bit. The baby was at the stage when he or she can move about but you can't feel it as much, just a bit of a wriggle or jiggle inside. And because baby number 2 wasn't actually kicking to the extent that Nick would be able to feel his baby kick for the first time there was no point in waking Nick up and nagging him.

"Did you say something, Sar?" Nick asked sleepily and he opened one eye.

"No, of course I didn't," I sulked.

"You can't sleep?" he asked softly.

"What on Earth gave you that idea?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm fast asleep and dreaming about puppies and rainbows."

"There's no need to be sarcastic," he insisted.

"Well, there's no need to be stupid," I grinned. "At least I'm not the only one awake now."

"So I get to listen to you moan all night? Fantastic," he rolled his eyes.

"I know you secretly like listening to me moan," I smiled. "Bet you think it's sexy or something."

"That depends on what you're moaning about," he smirked, arching one eyebrow.

"Nicky," I shook my head. "Come on, we've discussed this…"

"No, we haven't," he protested. "You insisted it wasn't gonna happen."

"Same difference, is it not?" I shrugged my shoulders. "And I'm sure there's still a few hookers in Vegas you haven't screwed."

"Very funny, Sidle," Nick smirked.

"You're gonna have to stop calling me that soon," I pointed out.

"You're gonna take my name?" he asked surprised at my comment. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I do," I nodded. "You said you wanted to make us official so of course I'm gonna jump at the chance to be Mrs Sara Stokes."

"Mrs Sara Stokes, huh?" Nick smiled from ear to ear. "It has quite the ring to it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hell yeah," I nodded, leaning in to give him a quick kiss goodnight.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"To thank you for giving me the chance to belong to an actual family," I smiled.

"Well, the pleasure is entirely mine," he smirked and kissed me back.

"Now go to sleep," I insisted.

"I would, but now I'm very awake, thanks to you," he complained.

"At least I have an excuse; your baby won't keep still," I smiled.

"And that's my fault, how?" Nick questioned sarcastically.

"Well, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself and got me pregnant," I winked.

"Ah, the things I could do with my hands at this very moment," he smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the not-so-innocent remark and his almost unconvinced face.

"Gotta give me points for trying," he shrugged his shoulders. "You absolutely sure you don't want to test out that sex when you're pregnant theory?"

"What, with your parents on one side of the room and some of your eldest nieces the other? Yeah, 'cause that wouldn't be at all embarrassing," I questioned sarcastically.

"Good point," Nick sighed as I snuggled in close to him. "You only make that mistake once."

Thank you for reading. Hope you guys liked the names I chose, took me the entire week to decide. What did you think of that little surprise I kept from you? *Laughs evilly!* Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I do not own CSI as of yet, anyone know any good hypnotists?

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this, had a massive lapse in Snickerness!

*Knock, knock*

"Morning," Jillian announced as she opened the door to the bedroom without so much as an acknowledgement that we were awake.

"Hi," I sighed sleepily.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" she asked.

"No," I lied politely as I stretched and sat up.

"Good," she smiled, walking over to the shut curtains and loudly opening them. "Time to get out of bed."

"Mum," Nick groaned angrily. "Do you mind? Trying to sleep here."

"Gotta get up, Nicky," she insisted. "It's a new day."

"Please, don't say it's a new dawn," he demanded.

Jillian sighed. "Come on, your father and I have something we want to discuss with you two."

Nick and I looked at each other like we had just been told to march to the head teachers office.

He gulped. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see," she smiled before exiting the room almost as quickly as she'd entered.

"What have we done?" I asked.

"Beats me," he shrugged. "It's probably just gonna be a lecture about how often we visit, or don't, and how you should be looking after yourself. You know, classic mum speech."

"I guess," I sighed, lying back down for just a second.

"Then she might go into all her personal experiences and what it was like for her to be a working mum, followed by all the women she knew that have lost their babies," he continued.

"What?" I snapped. "What do you mean all?"

"Just something my mother feels obliged to do, scare mums-to-be with stories of women who have lost their babies," Nick tried to explain. "You should have seen Amanda's face, she never left the house for 3 weeks."

I lay there with my mouth slightly agape and was about to say something out of disgust when the door swung open again.

"Seriously? Get up you two, mum is about to have a hairy fit," Bee insisted. "And Liv wants her daddy."

"Of course she does," Nick smiled as he climbed out of bed and whispered to Bee as he went past. "I'm her favourite."

"Yeah, you keep believing that," I smirked. "Who single-handedly raised her for the first 5 months on her life?"

"Don't play that card," he tried to glare but it turned into more of a smirk as he took Liv in his arms and went downstairs.

"No, I didn't want any help getting out of bed, thanks for asking," I mumbled under my breath as I stumbled to my feet and headed after my fiancée and daughter.

"Orange juice, Sara?" Bill asked politely as I walked into the kitchen.

"If you're having some, yes please," I smiled.

"Nicky?" Bill asked, as he handed me a glass. "Want some?"

"Nah, I'm good, dad," he nodded. "So, what was this 'something you wanted to discuss'?"

"Okay," Jillian grinned. "Well, last night, we got to thinking."

"Oh, no," Nick smiled.

"Maybe, but hear your mother out," Bill smirked.

"What would you say if we suggested that you get married here, tomorrow?" Jillian asked.

I stood there for a moment with my mouth wide open. "Tomorrow? Is that even possible?"

"Yeah, it's possible. We've thought about it, weighed up the pros and cons, thought of who we can bully into helping, and we think it could work, if that's what you wanted," she explained.

"Wow, you did put a lot of thought into it," Nick nodded, in shock like me. "What do you think, Sar? It's your big day."

"Don't say it's mine, it's ours. Don't blame it all on me. I'm not marrying myself," I smiled. "Yes, if it's what you want, if it's what we both want then yes, we should get married tomorrow. All the people we want to be there will be, and, quite frankly, I'm desperate to be your wife, before you have time to change your mind."

"Okay then. But first we should confirm this with who is in charge here," he smiled and turned to face Olivia who had so far been quiet in his arms. "Did you her that, flower? Will mummy and daddy get married tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she smiled and nodded.

"And you'll get to be the flower girl," he added.

"I'm your f'ower, daddy," Olivia giggled.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, yeah you are, princess."

"Great, then it's settled," Jillian grinned from ear to ear. "Now, I know it's going to be mayhem but the sooner we get started the more we'll have time to get done."

"Jill, honey, let them wake up. Let yourself wake," Bill interjected. "You'll have all the time you need later."

"I suppose you're right, and that doesn't happen often," she sighed. "Sara, will I meet you outside by the car in an hour?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan," I nodded.

"Perfect," she smiled. "Now to start planning."

Bill kindly guided his wife out of the kitchen as she began mumbling nonsense under her breath. This was going to be one hell of a day. I wasn't sure I should have been happy or extremely nervous. I was getting married the next day, and I only had one day to plan and bring everything together. Thankfully, I had the best group of women in the whole of Texas to help me. I was counting on their expertise for this one, knowing the molecular formula for dynamite wasn't gonna help me with this mammoth of a task. Or maybe it would.

"Did I forget to worn you that my mum can be crazy sometimes?" Nick asked.

"Yep, you might have missed that part out," I nodded. "But she's got a point, it's a good idea."

"I sense a 'but' coming," he smiled, placing Liv down on the floor so she could run off and play with her cousins.

"But, I can't help but think that 4, more realistically 3, people in Vegas are going to hate us when we get back," I said what was on my mind.

"You know they'll understand, Sar. And they'll be happy for us, that's all that matters," Nick tried to reassure me.

"I know, but, it's just…," I stumbled with my words. "…it's, oh, never mind."

"I know," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"What do you want to do now then?" I asked, turning away from him as to start walking out the kitchen.

"Well," Nick started as he wrapped his arms around my waist, rested his head on my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "We could leave Liv with one of my sisters and go upstairs."

"Down boy, you'll have plenty of chances to satisfy your needs tomorrow night," I smirked.

"Really?" his eyebrows shot up as he waited for my answer with wide eyes.

"No," I shook my head and couldn't help but chuckle at his disappointed expression.

"Don't give me false hope like that," he sulked, let go of me and walked away.

As I was instructed, I met Jillian almost an hour later outside by the car. She'd been busy making phone calls, reminding people they owed her a favour and that she needed to cash in. I was so unbelievably thankful I couldn't even put it into words, the things she did for me and we weren't even blood relatives. But she insisted that didn't matter.

We headed into town and began whittling down her long list of things to do. I knew we were in over our heads to think we could plan an entire wedding in a day but Jillian stuck to her optimism. Now I know where Nick got it from. After stopping for a quick bite to eat, we headed to every wedding shop in the vicinity, until I found _the _dress I couldn't leave without. It was stunning. It was quite a casual dress, nothing extravagant, with finely detailed shoulder straps, diamantes along the top with a descending strip down the side and a small yet elegant train.

I was on cloud 9 after that, almost oblivious to the remaining decisions from over 1000 that had to be made when we began our day. We made it back to the house not long after the sun had set, with only the finishing touches such as flower arrangements and transforming an empty barn behind the main buildings into the reception area to be completed in the morning.

"So, are we all set?" Angie asked.

"Yep," I smiled. "Have a great time without me girls, you definitely deserve it after helping me out today."

"What? You're not coming to your own hen party?" Annie questioned. "You can't be serious."

"Yeah, I am. Someone's got to stay and look after the kids. And besides, I'm only gonna be holding you guys up, I can hardly get drunk," I protested.

"Oh, Sara, we weren't gonna go out on the town or anything, we'd planned staying in tonight, crying at a good film, gossiping about husbands and eating lots and lots of chocolate," Angie replied in an almost motherly tone.

"Really?" I sniffled, trying not to cry.

"Yep, we went to a lot of effort to perfectly cater this party for your every need," Bee added. "But, you know, if you don't want to be bothered…"

"Oh, no, I do, really, I do. Thank you all so much for this, I really appreciate everything you've all done for me and I'm not even a part of the family," I smiled.

"Not yet, anyway," Annie smiled back. "This time tomorrow."

"…I'll be the happiest man on the planet," Nick interrupted, popping his head round the living room door. "Hey."

"And what do you think you're doing here?" I smirked. "Shouldn't you be out for your last night of freedom."

"I should, but I came to say goodbye," he smiled. "Apparently, it's bad luck if I see you on the day of our wedding."

"Yeah, I, uh, I forgot that one," I stuttered my words as a sudden wave of sadness came over me. "I've had the 'Something old, something new' rhyme going round my head, trying to think of something blue."

Nick sighed, his eyes filled with longing. "Come here, Sunshine."

He enveloped me in his arms, pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears rolled down my cheeks. I pulled away only to kiss him, long and deep as I realised just how much I would miss him.

"Hey, it's only for one night," Nick smiled as we pulled apart, brushing away my tears. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Not if I see you first," I sniffled.

Nick placed a hand on my abdomen before backing away out the room. "Look after my bride for me, she's fragile."

"Who are you calling fragile?" I questioned, almost in hysterics as I lifted Olivia up for a cuddle in an effort to calm myself down.

"Now that's a women in love," Emily commented.

"Yeah, she's got it bad," Annie added.

A few hours later:

*Knock, knock*

Jackie looked out the window rather than being bothered to actually open the front door and see who it was. She smiled as she turned back around.

"Sara, there's someone at the door for you," Jackie said, gesturing towards the door.

"Oh God," I sighed, instantly knowing who it would be. "He's gone and got drunk, hasn't he? I told him not to, I wanted him to actually remember our wedding day."

I stood up and strode to the front door and opened it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

"Sorry, Sara. He wanted to see you," Addy tried to explain. "And, before you ask, he's not drunk, tipsy would be a better word for it."

"Nick, I told you not to drink too much. Do you not what to remember our wedding day?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do, Sunshine, I do want to remember," Nick slurred his words as Andrew and Jonnie, Bee's husband, had to keep him standing up.

"Don't 'Sunshine' me," I insisted. "What were you thinking?"

"I… I wasn't thinking," Nick shook his head then had hold his head to stop the spinning.

"No, you weren't," I sighed.

"Well, it's clear who wears the trousers in this relationship," Addy commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"And you can shut up, you let him get into this mess," I glared at him.

"Yes, ma'am," Addy nodded.

Somehow Nick had managed to wriggle out of the grip of both men who had once had a hold of him and was now stumbling along the pavement.

"Nick," Addy shouted after him.

"What are you doing, man?" Jonnie asked.

"Nick, where do you think you're going?" I asked in a serious voice.

"To find a mountain," he replied.

"A mountain? May I ask why?" I tried to restrain myself from laughing at him.

"'Cause I'm gonna climb it, all the way to the top," he answered.

"And what are you going to do when you get there?" I asked.

"Scream," was his reply.

"What, you're just gonna scream? Nothing in particular?" I asked, this time failing to hide my smile.

"I'm gonna scream and make sure the world knows how much I love you," Nick smiled, a lopsided smile. "I love you."

I could hear nothing but 'aww' escaping the mouths of all the women who had been curious and gathered behind me for a closer glimpse of the action.

"Right back at you," I nodded, feeling my eyes beginning to swell with tears.

"Nope, I want you to say it, out loud," he protested. "Do that, and I'll die a happy man."

"I hope you don't plan on dying anytime soon," I smirked. "I'll tell you enough times tomorrow, at our wedding."

"No, I wanna hear you say it now," Nick insisted with obvious puppy dog eyes even from that distance away.

"I love you, Nick Stokes," I grinned.

"And I love you, soon-to-be Sara Stokes," he announced loudly.

"Nicky, watch out for the… curb," I chuckled as he slipped off the pavement onto the road. So sympathetic. "And now there's a car coming."

"Right I guess that's out cue to leave," Jonnie stated. "We'll see you ladies tomorrow."

"Sorry, honey," Addy smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, you're gonna be if anything happens to that brother of yours," Amanda glared. "Now go after him."

Addy simply nodded and started to slowly walk away backwards.

"I wonder who wears the trousers in your relationship?" Jonnie teased as they walked away.

"Oh, shut up."

Thank you for reading. Sorry it's later than I had planned and probably longer too. And for the record, I have no idea what kind of picture I've painted of Nick but how am I to know how he'd behave if he and Sara actually got together? *Sigh* Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI.

A/N: Sorry this has taken me a little while, been crazy busy. Any italics in the chapter are song lyrics. Oh, and I should mention this is set in October now (Autumn wedding!) and that Olivia is now 2 years old, had her birthday before they went to Texas. It's my own fault for skipping about in this story, so I apologise. Hope everyone likes this awesome Snicker wedding, that, I guess, we have to keep praying for. Open your eyes, Sara…

I woke up the next morning. I stretched out and almost enjoyed the fact I had the unfamiliar bed to myself, until I remembered why. I was getting married that day. That day was the day I was getting married. However you say it, it sounded so surreal. I was getting married at 3 in the afternoon, to Nick Stokes no less. It was a dream. A dream come true.

I headed out the room to find Olivia. I walked into the room next door which she was sharing with some of her cousins. She was still fast asleep. Bless her. I turned to walk out and leave everyone in peace. I smiled as I left the room. I could not wipe the smile off my face. I smiled so much it hurt, but I wouldn't stop. It dawned on me after seeing some of Liv's sleepy little cousins that I was gonna be an auntie for the first time ever. That was almost more exciting than the thought of being married for the first time. Almost. I headed down stairs where Jillian was sat going over her wedding planner notes. Wow, she was prepared.

"Good morning," I smiled, placing a hand over my abdomen as I spoke.

"That it is," she smiled back. "You've got a big day ahead, you ready for it."

"If you'd asked me that last night my answer would have been 'yes' but now I'm so nervous," I sighed. "But that's normal, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately there's no avoiding the nerves, no matter how long you've been preparing for the wedding," she explained. "It's natural to be nervous on one of the biggest days of your life."

"I guess that does make sense," I nodded. "So, what's first on the checklist?"

"Well, once everyone is up and had breakfast basically all we have to do is get ready and go," Jillian explained.

"Wow, that's a scary thought," I chuckled.

"That it is," she smiled. "But you'll be fine, and this day, your day, will go without a single hitch."

"I believe you," I nodded. "For now."

Several hours later:

"What did I say? Without a hitch. And was I right?" Jillian smiled as she watched the hair and make-up stylist finish working her magic on me. "Of course I was. Sara, you look absolutely stunning."

"Thank you," I nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I kinda do, don't I?"

"You really do look gorgeous, Sara. I think Nicky has finally got a decent catch," she decided as she showed the stylist out.

"Oh, I don't know, he's certainly been with some… interesting women over the years, shall we say," I smirked.

"But that's all a thing of the past now," she insisted with a motherly tone. "If he has half a mind, which I should hope he does, he's never ever under any circumstances gonna lose you."

"Thank you," I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I sighed in contentment. I knew for a fact that I wasn't gonna let Nicky get away that easy, if at all. Not that he'll ever have a choice in the matter. Jeez, I was getting married. That thought seemed to always be there, obviously, but would almost disappear to the point I forgot but then would sneak up on my again. I was getting married, to my best friend. Isn't that what every women wants? To say that their soon-to-be husband knows them almost more than they know themselves. I think it's a safe bet that I can say that.

I wondered what the grave shift CSI team back in Vegas would be doing at that exact moment, or the exact moment I became Mrs Stokes. Sleeping probably. They would need it after a potentially long night. Whenever I thought about them I felt bad. They didn't even know Nick and I were engaged let alone getting married. But it's what we wanted. And I liked to think that the other's would appreciate that and understand that we couldn't wait another day, let alone 'til we got back to Vegas, to get married.

"You okay?" Jillian asked.

"Yep," I nodded. "Just nervous."

"Anything else troubling you?" she questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just… I just wish that, that our friends from Vegas could be here. But I know they wouldn't be able to come even we had asked them. It's just… they're like family to me, they're so great with Liv and they've been extremely supportive of Nick and I with this second pregnancy. I owe them, massively, and, I guess… I just, I wanted them here. You know?"

"And I'm sure that, if given the option, they would be here in a heartbeat. Rather here than at another crime scene, right?" Jillian tried to reassure me.

"Yeah, they probably would," I nodded in agreement.

"It's a good job we're here then," said a familiar yet unexpected voice from behind us. "We wouldn't want to disappoint."

I turned around, and sure enough there they were. All of them, well, most of them. I thought I was day-dreaming or hallucinating at first. But no, as sure as I am pregnant, there they were. Warrick, Greg, Catherine and even Brass. They smiled at my presumably shocked expression. I ran straight at them, bursting into tears as I wrapped an arm each around Warrick and Greg's neck.

"Oh no," Greg said in a panicky voice. "That's the wrong reaction. You're suppose to be happy, not sad."

"Sara, please stop crying," Warrick begged, gently rubbing my back.

"I'm happy," I declared. "I'm so incredibly happy I'm crying. You're here, all of you are here. How did you get here so fast?"

"You know, pulled a few strings," Brass shrugged his shoulders.

"What he means is we begged and pleaded with the Sherriff and Ecklie to let us have one night off to come and witness you lovebirds get hitched," Warrick winked.

"But it literally is one night," Catherine added.

"I don't care," I continued grinning. "How did you know we were getting married anyway? Who told you?"

"That would be you're lovely, soon-to-be mother-in-law," Greg smiled.

"Really?" I turned around to face Jillian.

Jillian nodded.

"Yep, that's right. She called me to tell me Nicky had proposed and that you two weren't wasting any time at all and were getting married the next day," Catherine explained. "So naturally we were invited."

"I'm so sorry, I should have called to tell you…," I insisted.

"No, no, it's fine," Brass interrupted.

"Yeah, we're quite used to being surprised by you 2," Greg added.

"Is Grissom here?" I asked, hesitantly.

"He is," Warrick nodded. "Talking to Nick's dad outside. Can't take some people anywhere."

"Does Nick know you're here yet?"

"No, we're gonna go and see him now, tell him how beautiful you look," Greg answered.

I smiled sheepishly and blushed.

"You really do look… wow," Brass agreed.

"Well, I was going for wow," I pursed my lips.

"We'll leave you to continue preparing for your big moment," Warrick sighed and back away slowly. "Nicky is one lucky man."

"Actually, I'll have you know that I am in fact the lucky one," I smiled. "Oh, wait, Brass. Since you're here, would you, perhaps, be willing to… um, be willing to, to give me away?"

"I'd love too," Brass nodded and smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

"Great, that's so great. Right, um, you guys go, before I cry again," I insisted. "'Cause that would just be so embarrassing."

At the church:

"Breathe, Nick, breathe," Nick told himself over and over again. "Just relax, she's on her way."

"Hey Nick," Warrick smiled from the doorway.

"Oh, hey Warrick," Nick answered automatically before doing a double take. "Warrick! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, heard the weather was nice this time of year," Warrick said sarcastically. "Why do you think I'm here, man?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Nick nodded in realisation.

"You nervous?"

"Was that a trick question?" Nick smiled. "I'm freaking out."

"You'll be absolutely fine," Warrick insisted. "Sara is just as nervous."

"You've seen her? She knows you're here?" Nick asked.

"Yep, she cried, happy tears apparently. And she looks… words can't describe it. She looks amazing," he chuckled.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Nick smirked.

"Although, you won't see her for a little while yet," he stated.

Nick's face fell and he looked somewhat upset and even more anxious.

"Isn't it an almost unwritten tradition that a bride be fashionably late?"

An hour later:

I took a deep breath and stood at the beginning of the long carpet leading to where the vicar and Nick were stood. I had just watched in awe as my bridesmaids had slowly walked along that carpet and as my beautiful baby girl scattered flower petals aimlessly. As the music began to play, I knew this time it was my turn, I was the only one left. People in the pews stood up, smiling at me. But the only person I saw in the entire room was Nick. He looked so smart in his black tuxedo with crisp white shirt, deep purple tie to match Olivia's 'twirly' dress, and a flower from my bouquet in his button-hole, a red chrysanthemum, which according to the flouriest means 'I love you.'

I glared at him as he took my hand. The type of glare that could only be read as 'don't you dare start crying or I will too'. Which, oddly, I intended it to say.

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife," stated the vicar with a smile. "You may now kiss the bride."

"With pleasure," Nick smiled as he leaned in and kissed me and the room erupted into cheers and tears of joy and happiness.

It was a dream. A pure and utter dream. Better that than a nightmare, huh? Nick took my hand and grinned from ear to ear. You wouldn't have been able to wipe that smile off of his face even if you whacked him upside the head with a brick. I started sobbing, and I just couldn't stop. I was so happy. So, so proud. So relieved to know I wasn't the only one who was a quivering wreck; Jillian and Catherine were long past quivering.

Wedding reception:

"Speeches!" Bill announced. "Father of the Bride first."

Well, that was awkward. My father wasn't there. He'd never be there. And I lived with that. But the father of the Bride plays a decent part in the events of a Wedding Day. But I very nearly forgot about my backup plan whist wallowing in self pity. Brass had done me the greatest thing he could ever do for me, he'd skipped me the embarrassment and agreed to give me away, thus taking on the role of my father. I was so grateful.

Brass cleared his throat and stood up, a slightly rumpled piece of paper in his hand.

"Please forgive me, this speech was put together about 30 minutes ago, and it does not do either Nick and Sara justice," he began. "This is a rhyme about the months of the year. Married when the year is new, he'll be loving, kind and true. When February birds do mate, you wed nor dread your fate. If you wed when March winds blow, joy and sorrow both you'll know. Marry in April when you can, joy for Maiden and for Man. Marry in the month of May, and you'll surely rue the day. Marry when June roses grow, over land and sea you'll go. Those who in July do wed, must labour for their daily bred. Whoever wed in August be, many a change is sure to see. Marry in September's shrine, your living will be rich and fine. If in October you do marry, love will come but riches tarry. If you wed in bleak November, only joys will come, remember. When December snows fall fast, marry and true love will last. Well that's what they used to believe anyway, but perhaps it's true. I know a few people in this room that wouldn't pass up a scientific experiment to prove that rhyme wrong. If in October you do marry, love will come but riches tarry. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. I, as I'm sure everyone in this room does, wish you 2 the longest of marriages and a happy, healthy life together, however long that may be. Nick and Sara deserve to be happy."

I gasped as Brass finished his last sentence, trying so desperately hard not to cry. I failed, but so did Catherine, Jillian and all of Nick's sisters. And I even saw Nick's eyes fill with tears. It was such a beautiful speech, whoever went next had a lot to live up to.

"Who's next?" I asked, sniffling.

"That would be me," Warrick stood up. "I have nothing prepared."

Everyone in the room either smiled through tears or chuckled slightly as Warrick went on to improvise his best man speech. About an hour later, after all the other speeches had been made and gallons and gallons of tears had been shed, it was first dance time. I had been quietly dreading this part of the tradition the entire day. I can't dance that well, and I'd hate to embarrass us on our spot light moment. Nick took my hand and led me to the dance floor as the music started.

_So lately, been wonderingWho will be there to take my placeWhen I'm gone you'll need loveTo light the shadows on your faceIf a greater wave shall fallAnd fall upon us allThen between the sand and stoneCould you make it on your own?If I could, then I wouldI'll go wherever you will goWay up high or down lowI'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find outA way to make it back somedayTo watch you, to guide youThrough the darkest of your daysIf a great wave shall fallAnd fall upon us allWell then I hope there's someone out thereWho can bring me back to youIf I could, then I wouldI'll go wherever you will goWay up high or down lowI'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heartRun away with my hopeRun away with my loveI know now, just quite howMy life and love might still go onIn your heart, in your mindI'll stay with you for all of timeIf I could, then I wouldI'll go wherever you will goWay up high or down lowI'll go wherever you will goIf I could turn back timeI'll go wherever you will goIf I could make you mineI'll go wherever you will goI'll go wherever you will go_

Later that night:

"Aw, looks like she's pulled already," I smiled, watching Liv dance, more of a wiggle really, with a cute little boy about the same age.

"Oh no she hasn't," Nick protested in a playful yet firm voice. He stood up, walked towards our little angel and picked her up, taking her away from his mum's friend's nephew.

I rolled my eyes.

"Here," Nick smiled and placed Olivia down on his dad's knee. "Dance with Grandad."

"Okay," Bill smiled, looking totally confused but was not gonna let this moment pass him by. "You wanna dance, peanut?"

"Yah!" Liv jumped up and down.

Nick sat back down in his seat again. "Problem solved."

I rolled my eyes again and stood up, walking straight past Nick and heading for the empty dance floor.

"What are you doing, Sar?" Nick called after me.

"Lying down," I smiled as I sat down on the floor and then lay flat on my back and sighed. "Much better."

"You're strange, you know that right?" Nick asked sarcastically, as he walked over and joined me on the floor. "Actually, for a converted barn, it's quite comfy."

"So, what's it like being married to me so far?" I asked.

"You know, Mrs. Stokes, it has it's pros and cons," he smiled. "Way more pros than cons, I should add."

"Well, I'm glad, Mr. Stokes," I sniffled and turned to face him, longingly staring into his deep brown eyes.

"Hey, no more tears tonight," he insisted softly as he brought his hand up to my cheek and wiped away a tear and it fell. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" I smiled, not parting for his gaze.

"Well, where should we being?"

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescopeYou won't find heart and soul in the starsYou can break everything down to chemicalsBut you can't explain a love like ours_

Thank you for reading. Hope all my lovely readers forgive me for how long it's taken me to do this, trying to decided on the first dance song was the hardest thing ever. I went with Wherever You Will Go by The Calling in the end, and the song at the end is called Science & Faith by The Script. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI or any of the actors or actresses.

A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a while but I've been working on other things and then had a mental block on what to do with this chapter. I'm really, really sorry about that and about the fact that I couldn't get out of it so had to jump ahead so much. Anyway, I hope you like it, I hope people haven't given up on me yet. Enjoy!

6 months later:

"How's Sara?" Warrick asked as soon as he saw Nick saunter into the break room a few minutes before shift was due to start.

"Oh, you know, she's just her usual self," Nick answered tiredly as he headed straight for the coffee machine.

Warrick nodded.

"Who's just her usual self?" Catherine asked as she walked into the break room and instantly joined in. "Sara?"

"Uh huh," Nick yawned.

"She alright?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, just tired," Nick answered. "There's only as many times you can remind her that she's very nearly 9 months pregnant and shouldn't still be running around after Liv without getting your head bitten off."

"Of course she's tired; it's one of the main perks of pregnancy," Catherine insisted sarcastically. "Can't imagine how she's managing with that and Olivia."

"That's just it, she isn't," Nick insisted, taking a sip of his coffee. "But she won't let me help her."

"Some husband you've turned out to be," Warrick teased.

"Hey, I'm the perfect husband," Nick smirked.

"Oh, so Sara's a terrible wife?" Catherine raised an amused eyebrow.

Nick opened his month to speak but was cut off by Greg frantically bursting into the room.

"Am I late?" he asked, somewhat out of breath.

"No, but only just," Warrick answered, pointing behind him at Grissom who was walking down the corridor towards the break room.

"Good," Greg sighed as he flopped down on the couch.

"Right then, it's a busy night tonight. Catherine, Nick and Greg, a double 419 just off the Strip. Warrick, you're working solo. A home invasion in Henderson," Grissom explained the cases before turning and heading towards the door. "Oh, and feel free to give me a call if any of you need a hand. I've got a meeting to attend."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed out to their separate crime scenes.

As soon as Catherine, Greg and Nick got to their scene they set about processing it. As they always do. With the different parts of the area allocated to a different person, they worked their magic.

"So, Nick, any thoughts on names for baby number two?" Greg asked, just making conversation.

"A couple," Nick said.

"Feel like sharing?" Catherine added.

Nick shook his head. "No, not really."

"I bet you won't even get a look in, despite your ideas," Greg teased.

Nick shrugged, deciding to just brush off his comment.

"I'm sure Sara will be very open to all your suggestions, Nicky," Catherine tried to reassure him.

Meanwhile, I was stuck at home, trying not to feel too sorry for myself. But that was turning out to be harder than it seemed. I'd been on maternity leave for the past 4 weeks and by now, as you would probably guess, I was ready to have my baby. Don't get me wrong, I actually quite enjoyed being pregnant but there's only so much back ache and lack of sleep a person can take. Even me.

I tried to relax, I tried to stay calm and stick to the bed rest I was instructed to have but it was hard. I wanted to be up and about, spend quality time with Olivia before her little brother or sister came along. Is that so much to ask for?

The pregnancy had thankfully gone with out a hitch. At all. Which I was incredibly thankful for. It was the worse feeling in the world when I thought I was having a miscarriage when I was pregnant with Liv, not just physically but emotionally. I don't know what I'd have done if I'd lost her, I don't know what I'd do now if I didn't have her. And her daddy of course.

Nick had been absolutely brilliant. Not that I expected him not to be or anything. He'd made sure he was half an hour early to every single hospital appointment I had, after that first 12 week scan incident. He'd got the nursery fully functional and ready for any baby to move in when I still had 4 months to go. And so, so much more. Nick had just been amazing; I never doubt why I love him.

And just thinking about him made me smile, made my heart flutter. And I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about me too. Only one way to find out. I reached over from where I lay on the sofa to the coffee table to pick up the phone and pressed speed dial number one. And it was as if the baby knew who I was phoning; I suddenly had a craving for jelly beans.

"Stokes," he answered in his professional voice.

"Oh, me too," I smiled.

"I was just thinking about you," Nick grinned.

"I thought you would be," I insisted, trying not to sound too smug.

"Everything okay?" Nick asked. "Is it the baby?"

"No, no, the baby's fine, barely moved since you left for work," I reassured him. "I just wanted to speak to you."

"Well, speak away," Nick smiled.

"And, actually, I wanted to ask if you could do me a huge favour," I started.

"What are you craving now?"

"Jelly beans," I smiled.

"Jelly beans?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "You don't even like jelly beans."

"I know, but I want some, the baby wants some," I shrugged.

Nick sighed audibly.

"And you know I would go by myself but, but I have to stay at home. I need bed rest. Doctors orders," I continued.

"Yeah, when it suits you," he rolled his eyes. "We're nearly finished processing this scene, so when I've logged in the evidence I'll call you and if you're still craving jelly beans I'll get you some. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you," I smiled.

"I should finish off here," Nick stated. "But I'll probably see you soon."

"I'll be waiting for you," I replied in a slightly husky tone.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Nick smirked.

I chuckled. "Get back to work. Love you, bye."

"Sara…," Nick tried to say but the phone had gone dead. "Love you too."

"Everything okay?" Catherine asked as Nick put his phone back on his belt.

Nick shrugged. "She hung up on me."

Later that shift:

Nick was just walking out of the ballistics lab when his phone rang. He smiled as he glanced at the called ID before answering it.

"Hey, babe," he smiled.

"I thought you were gonna call once you'd logged in your evidence?" I questioned immediately, trying not to sound too whiney.

"Yeah, I know, and I was gonna but then I got caught up in the case and waiting for samples to be returned," Nick tried to explain. "You still want jelly beans?"

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"And you still want me to buy you some?" Nick asked, hoping I'd changed my mind.

"Please," I begged.

"And you're sure we don't have any at home?"

"Uh huh, I'm sure," I answered.

"Fine, give me half an hour or so," he reluctantly gave in.

"Another reason to love you," I stated.

"Love you too."

Nick put his phone back on his belt, turned a corner as he was walking down the corridor and noticed Grissom walking towards him. Light bulb moment. Nick smiled to himself as he approached Grissom, trying not to do so too forcefully.

"Oh, hey Griss," Nick smiled, pretending like he hadn't seen him coming.

"Getting on alright with your case?" Grissom asked.

"Oh, yeah, been back from the scene a few hours," Nick answered. "And slowly starting to get results back."

"Need any help?"

"Um, no, I don't think so anyway, I, uh, I think we got this one covered," Nick insisted.

Grissom nodded before continuing on his way, stepping past Nick and looking back down at the file in his hand.

"Actually," Nick started, jogging to catch up with him. "You could do me a favour."

"Case related?" Grissom raised an eyebrow, sensing it wasn't.

"Um, no, not really," he replied slightly sheepishly. "But if you do this one thing for me then I'll be able to work better on this case."

"Sara?" Grissom assumed.

"Yeah, she has a craving for jelly beans," Nick explained. "I'd go get her some, obviously, but I have to work, and I was just about to go and update Cath and Greg on where we are on our case. And I kinda figured that if you weren't already in the middle of a case you wouldn't mind helping me out. I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to."

Grissom thought for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "I suppose on this occasion I'll let you get on with your case and I'll get Sara some jelly beans."

"You will?"

"Yes, I will," Grissom nodded again. "But so long as you wrap up your case without much hassle and I'm not needed on another call in."

Nick let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you. And I'll work non-stop to solve this case."

"So Sara just wants jelly beans?" Grissom asked.

"Yep, that's what she said," Nick smiled as he turned to walk in the direction he initially intended on heading. "I can't thank you enough."

Grissom rolled his eyes, turned on his heels and headed towards the crime lab exit.

*Knock, knock.*

I mocked an exasperated sigh as I reached the front door. "Did you forget your key again? What took you so long, Ni… Oh, hi, Grissom."

Grissom smiled back at me. "Sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, you didn't, I just… I was expecting…," I stuttered.

"Nick? I know, but he was caught up on a busy case and I wasn't busy so I agreed to bring you the jelly beans you were craving," he explained, holding up the bag of jelly beans in his hand.

"Come on in," I smiled, taking the bag of jelly beans out of his hand and opening them instantly.

Grissom simply nodded, closing the door behind him.

"You know, you didn't need to do that, to bring me them," I insisted, shoving a couple of jelly beans into my mouth. "I would have survived without them."

"It was no trouble," Grissom shrugged. "And I couldn't have Nick distracted from his case because he was worried about you."

"Want something to drink?" I asked, placing the bag down on the side.

"I'm okay, thank you," Grissom said politely.

I walked into the kitchen anyway, intent on getting myself something cold to drink. As I reached for the fridge, however, I felt a dull, cramp like pain in my abdomen, causing me to instinctively wrap an arm around myself and stop dead in my tracks, using my free hand to hold on to the worktop.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked.

I nodded, not wanting to attract too much attention to myself. "Sorry, baby kicked."

Grissom just nodded, casting me half an 'oh-really' glance, not completely convinced but not about to start pestering me with an argument. Instead, he changed the subject. "So, how are you enjoying maternity leave?"

"Oh, you know. I'm bored out of my brain, aching all over, my swollen ankles are getting worse, and I can't seem to go five minutes without needing to pee. I'm tired of the lack of sleep, frustrated by the lack of movement; this baby clearly doesn't want to get moving yet," I sighed. "But mostly I love that this'll all be over soon and I'm gonna have my baby out here in the big wide world."

Grissom nodded, he seemed to have done that a lot since he arrived, a little lost for words. And just as he was about to say something, I gasped as the pain in my abdomen returned.

"Sara," Grissom looked at me with concern etched on his face as he gently placed a hand on my back to support me. "That's happened twice since I've been here. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Griss, I'm fine," I insisted, flattered by his concern.

"How many times have you had pains like that?"

"Just, just a few," I replied. "But it's no big deal; the baby is just moving around to get comfy, and not taking into account how he or she is making her mother feel. It really isn't anything to worry about."

Grissom let out sigh. "Sara, correct me if I'm wrong here but in my opinion you seem to be displaying some of the early signs of labour."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's ridiculous, I think I'd know if I was in labour. What do you know? You're not a doctor."

"Well, I sort of am," he smiled sheepishly.

"Not a medical doctor," I smirked.

"And that's true. I'm not," Grissom agreed. "But I'm not blind; I can clearly see you're in some kind of distress and I'm guessing, from the little I know about child birth, that you might be beginning to go into labour."

I was about to protest further when a sharper, slightly more intense, more contraction like, pain hit.

"Do you believe me now?" Grissom raised an eyebrow as I winced at the pain.

I looked at him with, no doubt, a very embarrassed, very emotion expression. How had I not seen the signs he had? How did I need my supervisor to tell me, already mother of one, what was happening? "I'm in labour."

"Yes, I'd say you were."

Thank you for reading. Sorry it's been a while, I temporarily lost my mojo, and maybe I still have 'cause I'm not sure I'm happy with this. Review please, and tell me I'm wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI, sadly.

A/N: Well, this is it, the crucial moment you've all been waiting for. But sadly that also makes this chapter the last one. I can't apologise enough for how long it's taken me to finish this, and all the skipping around. I got severely distracted by another idea for another story half way through this one and sort of neglected it a bit. But I hope you've enjoyed it anyway. Thank you so much for all your reviews, they really do make me feel like I can at least do one thing right. On with the show…

"Phone, where's my phone?" I snapped.

Grissom picked it up off the coffee table and handed it over to me. "You calling Nick?"

"No, my midwife," I answered.

Grissom shot me a disapproving look.

"I don't want to worry him," I explained, searching though my phone's contact list for my midwife's number. "I want to make sure I'm actually in labour before I tell him anything. It could just be Braxton Hicks."

Grissom shook his head, not believing how unconvinced I was that I was in labour when to him all the obvious signs were there, right in front of him. He just hoped I picked up on that soon; he wasn't prepared to assist in delivering a baby.

I quickly called my midwife, Jenny, and relayed to her all my current symptoms in what felt like just one breath. And she agreed with Grissom; I was in the first stages of labour. Oh God. She advised me that it was in my best interest if I went to hospital straight away before my waters broke.

When I hung up, I wordlessly nodded to Grissom to confirm that he had been right all along. His expression turned serious and he seemed ready to jump into action. "Do you think you should try and call your husband now?" Grissom suggested. "He might just want to be there for the birth of his child."

I nodded, in a kind of haze at the realisation that I was in labour. It's not like I really wasn't expecting it, it was the day before my due date, after all, but it was still a shock. My baby was coming, and I wasn't sure if I was ready.

Grissom took matters into his own hands and called Nick himself on my behalf.

"Come on, pick up," he muttered under his breath. I could tell he wasn't enjoying this, not like I was, he was the last person I wanted by my side as I gave birth.

"Any luck?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "Nick, it's Grissom. Call me back as soon as you get this. Sara's in labour."

"Voicemail?"

"Uh huh," Grissom nodded. "But it's okay. We'll sort this. We'll go to the lab on the way to the hospital."

"Okay," I nodded, and started to walk towards my bedroom to collect my hospital bag that had been packed and ready for 3 months. I stood still when I came to the door, seeing Olivia fast asleep on our bed; I might have momentarily forgotten about her.

"What about Liv?" I asked.

"We'll take her with us," Grissom insisted, dialling Nick's number again. "We can drop her off as we pick up Nick."

And with that he followed me into my bedroom and as I collected my hospital bag he scooped up Olivia as carefully as he could so he didn't wake her. I nearly fell over with the shock; who knew he cared so much?

"Mummy?" Olivia asked as she started to stir in Grissom's arms.

"I'm here, sweetheart," I told her.

"We're gonna go visit daddy at work," Grissom added.

"Okay," Olivia mumbled as she snuggled into Grissom, resting her head on his shoulder.

Moments later, we were outside, fitting Olivia's car seat to the passenger seat of Grissom Denali, leaving me all the room I needed in the backseat. I gasped again as the pains returned and were getting gradually worse. Grissom drove as fast as he possibly could, weaving through traffic and running right through a red light. He knew it was against the law to use your phone and drive at the same time but he kept trying to get through to Nick, eventually giving up calling him and called Catherine, remembering he put them on a scene together.

"Willows," she answered.

"Cath, is Nick there?" Grissom asked, skipping all pleasantries.

"What, no hello?" she teased.

"This is serious. Where's Nick?" Grissom asked again.

"He's right here. Why?"

"I need to speak to him. Now," he demanded.

"Fine," Catherine sighed and handed over the phone, mouthing to Nick that Grissom definitely wasn't in a pleasant mood.

"Hello," Nick greeted cheerfully.

"Have you been ignoring my calls?" Grissom asked. "Have you checked your voicemail lately?"

"No, I haven't been ignoring you calls," Nick protested. "My phone died. Why what's happened?"

"Where are you?" he asked.

"At the morgue, about to speak to Doc Robbins about our vic," Nick answered. "Grissom, what's happened? What's wrong?"

"It's Sara," he finally explained. "She's in labour."

"She's what?"

"She's in labour, that's why I was trying to call you. She needs you, now," Grissom insisted.

"Yeah, okay, of course," Nick stuttered. "Is she okay?"

"For the moment, I think, but we're on our way to the hospital now," Grissom replied. "We're gonna take a detour, pick you up and drop Olivia off."

"Okay."

"We'll see you in about 10 minutes," Grissom informed him.

"Okay."

Nick ended the call before looking over at Catherine who was giving him a 'would-you-like-to-share-with-the-rest-of-the-class' look as she raised her eyebrows and waited to be informed.

"Sara's in labour," Nick smiled widely, his face still mostly registering shock. "I have to go. I have to help her deliver our baby."

When we made it to the lab, Catherine and Nick were stood patiently outside the building, clearly waiting for us. I tried my best to breathe through another pain, that were definitely beginning to feel like contractions by this point, as Nick opened one of the back doors.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" he asked, he face registering both shock and expectation. Oh, and some excitement thrown in for good measure.

"Yes, this is really happening. Now if you don't mind, could you get in if you're coming. I really don't want to have this baby in the back of a car," I insisted, quickly losing my patience.

"Oh, you know I'm coming," Nick grinned as he climbed in and instantly took my hand. "I missed this the first time round; I'm not missing this for anything."

Catherine opened the passenger side door and glanced at Grissom, passing an apologetic glance his way. She then began to unbuckle Liv's car seat before she looked up at me, sweating like pig on the back seat.

"There's not a lot I can say," Catherine stated. "You've done this before, so you can do it again. Good luck. We'll all be in to see you later. You can do this."

I nodded, trying not to cry as the emotion of the situation got a bit too much for me. Nick squeezed me hand, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb, and he leaned in and kissed me on the top of my head. I could do it again, but only because of him.

We made it to the hospital and my waters broke as soon as we made it to the maternity ward. No doubt I was in labour now. No more false starts, false contractions. This was it; I was having a baby.

"I'll leave you to change into that," my midwife, Jenny, handed over a hospital gown with a smile. "And then I'll be back to check on your progress."

"Thank you," Nick nodded.

She left and I changed, with Nick's help in the end. When she returned, Nick was trying to be helpful and reassuring but he was failing like a penguin does at flying.

"Right, well I'd say you were about 3 centimetres dilated at the moment. You still have a way to go yet, but I'll pop in every so often to check on you. But I'm sure we'll know when the times come; you'll start screaming," Jenny smiled.

"What do you mean 'start'?" Nick's eyes widened.

I reached over and slapped him on the arm. "I thought you're suppose to be supporting me."

"I am supporting you," he protested. "You know I'd do anything to make this better for you, to make this stop. You know I'd happily do the pushing for you."

"Yeah, well, come back to me when I man can do that," I glared.

Jenny chuckled as she headed for the door and turned around before leaving. "I almost forgot. Would you like any pain medication, Sara?"

I instantly nodded. "Oh, yes."

"Gas and air or an epidural?"

"Gas and air please," I answered.

"Wouldn't an epidural not be better?" Nick asked.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Nick," I snapped. "If I want gas and air, I'm having gas and air."

"I'm not telling you what to do," he insisted. "But I've heard that child birth is really quite painful."

Jenny shook her head as she walked out the door.

"Oh, you've heard, have you? Yeah, you're gonna hear me scream soon enough," I scoffed. "And I know it's painful, I've been here before. Try doing this whole thing by yourself."

"Hey, you know that wasn't my fault," Nick argued. "I would have been there if you'd have given me half a chance."

"Oh, so it's all my fault?"

Meanwhile, Catherine had enlisted Warrick's help after he'd solved his case pretty quickly. So she, Warrick and Greg were combing through evidence she and Nick had collected in the layout room.

"How do you think Sara's getting on?" Warrick asked distractedly, too engrossed in a fingerprint he'd just recovered.

"Yeah, you know her, she'll be okay, probably freaking out a lot but she'll be fine," Greg said.

"Probably? There's no probably about it," Catherine stated. "You should have heard the noises I made when I was having Lindsey. Eddie compared me to a walrus."

"Maybe we shouldn't be so concerned with Sara and more worried for Nick," Warrick suggested. "She's been there before, he hasn't. I'd hate for him to do something stupid. Or worse, say something stupid."

"Does that hurt?" Nick winced as he could only imagine the pain I was experiencing.

"I am going to completely forget you even asked that," I sighed.

At the same time, Grissom was outside, pacing in the corridor. What should he do? Should he stay? Should he go? He didn't want to seem insensitive or that he didn't care but at the same time he didn't want to be awkward or in the way at all. He settled for pacing, for the time being. Trying so desperately hard to block out the shrieks and screams from women in labour in the surrounding rooms.

Several hours later:

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. "I can't do this, Nick."

"Yes, you can," he argued. "You're amazing, of course you can do this. Just keep breathing."

"Keep breathing?" I tried to glare but failed. "Ahhh. I really can't do this."

"Yes, you really can," Nick insisted, a small smile spreading across his face. "You're nearly there."

"He's right," Jenny agreed. "Just a few more pushes now."

"A few? Nuh uh, not gonna happen," I protested. "I can't do this."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Nick asked. "You can do this. You're nearly there."

I opened my mouth to say something but instead screamed as a harder contraction caught me off guard. This was getting all too much. I burst into uncontrollable tears, wondering how I hadn't already.

"Hey, it's okay," Nick insisted, his eyes welling up too. "You can do this."

"Is that your new catchphrase?" I snapped.

"I'm trying to make you believe it. Because I know it's true."

"One my count, I want you to push," Jenny announced. "One. Two. Three. Push."

"Ahhhh!"

"That's it, Sara, you're doing really well," she praised. "Nearly there now."

"See, you can do this," Nick nodded, squeezing my hand.

"I really hope you know that we're only having two children," I stated through gritted teeth.

"Right, when you feel your next contraction come, I want you to push, really, really hard," Jenny told me.

"I've already been pushing really, really hard," I snapped.

"I know, but one more big push and you'll have your new baby in your arms in a matter of moments," she continued. "Okay?"

"I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Squeeze my hand as hard as you like," Nick insisted.

"You're gonna regret…," I trailed off as I pushed for dear life. Quite literally. "Ahhhhh!"

"It's a girl," Jenny announced.

I sighed in relief, tears of joy overwhelming me. "I did it."

"I told you would," Nick smiled, which only got better when Jenny wrapped our new daughter in a blanket and placed her down in my arms.

"Congratulations," she smiled.

"Thank you," I sniffled, looking down at the tiny new person in my arms.

"She's beautiful," Nick stated, trying not to cry himself.

I nodded, lost for words.

"And would you look at that?" Nick grinned. "It's 23 minutes after midnight. She was born on her due date, 7 March."

Later that day:

"So, what are we gonna call her?" Nick asked, not taking his eyes off his new little girl for anything, as we lay squished together on the tiny bed.

"Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Well, one, I, uh, I guess…"

"What is it?"

"Okay, it's the only name I ever suggested to all my sisters and all of them turned it down. So it's only right if I get to use the name, right? Unless, you don't like it, which is totally fine. You know, I'll live. I'll be completely crushed, but I'll live. So just say if you hate it, okay?" Nick rambled.

"You gonna tell me or what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think of the name Katie?" he questioned. "It's Greek and means pure."

"Katie?" I thought for a second. "Yeah, I like it. I think she suits it."

"Yeah, that's okay. Like I said, I'll live," Nick shrugged. "Wait, did you just say you liked it?"

"Yes, I do like it," I laughed. "But only if her middle name can be May?"

"After my grandmother?" Nick asked.

"Yep," I grinned. "Katie May Stokes. Suits her perfectly."

"We come bearing gifts," Greg stated as he opened the hospital room door after knocking. "But only in exchange for a glimpse of the new baby…"

"Girl," Nick smiled.

"A girl, huh?" Warrick asked as he shuffled in behind Greg. "Congrats, man."

"Thank you," Nick grinned. He hadn't quite been able to stop.

Thank you for reading. That's it. You Belong With Me is official over. Wow, that was hard to write without bursting into tears. Thank you so much for reviewing and following this story for the past, what, 6 months? I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters and I'm extra sorry it took me so long to sort out the ending, blame the idea for a sequel to Deception that took over my brain for the past however long. So I'll be back before you know it. But could you make my day one last time? Review please.


End file.
